


Strange turn of events

by Maxmemer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Multiverse Theory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Kindness (Green) soul, Reverse Harem, reader is female, soulmates exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmemer/pseuds/Maxmemer
Summary: Monsters have been free for several years, working in Grillby's pay enoughs to keep your dingy apartment but things are getting flipped on their head when you help out a Yellow lizard monster while at work.You never realised how cute Skeletons can be.Puns, Pranks and Hot skeletons, how strange can this be?Turns out things can get very strange.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 133
Kudos: 262





	1. An Interesting turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons and The Waitress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642421) by [Teutonic_lisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp). 
  * Inspired by [The House on Lane 66](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922485) by [OolongTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongTeacup/pseuds/OolongTeacup). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



Grillby was an, interesting boss to say the least. Being a fire elemental yet never burning a scrap of food or warming a cold drink.

Though Grillby was excellent at warming his bar and bringing in an array of characters.

You glanced at the clock, anther hour till your shift finishes and you're only on your third customer.

You stared at your black boots as though the offended you, your jeans a shade of dark blue and a warm jumper of your favourite colour over your long sleeved shirt.

Cleaning up after a drunk skeleton was no easy task and certainly didn't pay well, not did it get you any tips to squirrel away into your small wooden money box that sat snuggled under your bed.

The bell above the door chimed.

Another customer!

Glancing up with a smile you note that this skeleton is tall. Very, very tall.

This m̶a̶n̶ skeleton had to have stood at 8 foot at the least.

He was clad in a dark shirt which was covered by his leather jacket, imbedded with a few studs to add to this prickly characters appearance and a scar dug into his face over his eye.

Giving him a full once over you note he has leather pants , that can't be comfortable, and tall red boots that had some 3-4 inch heels.

When he spoke it was a sharp, nails to chalk board sound mixed with a growl.

" **WHERE IS MY DISGUSTING BROTHER, HUMAN!** "

he screeched while pointing at you

" **FIND HIM HUMAN, NOW.** "

His piercing red eye lights did nothing to soften his glare as you stuttered out some form of acceptance of his request.

As you move closer to the bar with your arms locked close to you and a hand across your racing heart, you spot a deeply drunk skeleton attempting to flirt with one of the ladies in a side booth.

You wonder how he didn't hear his brother enter.

This one was shorter at possibly half a head taller then you standing with a large puffy jacket and a red turtle neck sweater, a red collar hung loosely at his neck and he reeked of booze.

You may work in a bar but the stench of some drinks could put you right off.

Your nose twitched in displeasure at the smell as you tapped the drunk skeleton.

"whatchu want!?"

he growled at you, his golden tooth flashing as he spun around his red eye lights fuzzy at the edges

"can't ya see I'm busy 'ere"

he gave a wink to his lady friend in the booth and a grin.

Both these skeletons had shark teeth, is that common for skeletons? You ask yourself a few more random questions about them such as how they can get drunk in the first place, before snapping out of it remembering you have to retrieve him.

"I'm v-very sorry sir."

You hardly ever stuttered, this was new, must be from the cold.

"But the um, guy at the door wishes to see you?"

You asked, still unsure if this was tall, edgys brother.

Before he could answer a scream pierced the air and you jumped away from him searching for the source. A yellow lizard lady was floating.

Perhaps afraid of heights, she should really have asked for the effects list for her drink.

You roll your eyes, sighing and pick your way over to her.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!"

You shout, she whispers out something that you can't make out from behind her claws.

"Ma'am please tell me what your name is!"

The yellow lizard pauses but lets out a muffled stutter of

"A-alp-phys-s"

she let out a small shriek as she twisted slightly to glance at you and began rocking side to side. Thus burying her face back into her hands.

"Alphys! Alphys look at me."

She shook her head

"Please Alphys look at me."

She shook her head again and you glanced around noting her drink still had half it's content remaining. You downed it and coughed at the bitter taste of alcohol but you began floating too, soon at Alphys' level.

You grabbed her claws to pull yourself closer to her so you can hug her.

"Alphys look at me right now."

The poor girl is shaking visibly now but removes her claws to look at you.

"Very good, now can you name 3 things you can smell"

"A-aalcoh-hol....Ch-choc-colate....s-strawb-ber-ries"

You grin at her

"Good job! Now how about 2 things you can hear?"

"F-fi-re....hum-ming"

You note happily her stutter had lessened and she looks a little bit calmer, rubbing her back for support you ask another question.

"Ok can you tell me something you enjoy doing or watching?"

You watch as her eyes light up and she begins rambling on about an anime called mew mew kissy cutie?

You giggle at her antics as the magic finally begins to wear off and your on the ground without Alphys noticing.

"A-AND Y-OU HA-AVE TO JOIN ME AND U-UNDYNE FOR A M-MARA-ATHON!!"

You smile at her, noting your hand has moved from her back to her hand, you give it a squeeze and glance around at the patriots, who seem to be watching you intently. You look down blushing, feeling sheepish from all the stares.

"Hey Alphys, I'm sorry to _sink_ this low and stop you but we've landed."

You let out a small chuckle at your pun and feeling incredibly proud of it and the smaller edgy skeleton, now looking more sober, gives a grin in the corner of your eye.

The dinosaur lady glances around noticing finally that they are on the floor finally

"O-oh s-so we ar-re" she gives you a nevous smile.

“I-I n-never as-sked your n-name”

She stuttered out

“Oh that’s an easy fix,” you grin.

“Im Y/n” you state pointing to your name tag that you'd decorated with doodles in your spare time.

Alphys tests your name and you smile happily at her as she seems more confident then before.

You take a glance at the clock noting you had 5 minutes till you clock off.

"Did you want me to walk you home? It wouldn't be a bother I just want to make sure you're ok."

Reluctantly she agrees and you give her a gentle smile in thanks.

You attempt to pull away from her to grab your stuff from the back and say night to Grillby but Alphys wraps her claws around your arm, when you turn to check on her she's staring at the tall skeleton from earlier who is still giving you a death glare although he seemed more thoughtful?

"Alphys, sweetie, I've really got to grab my stuff I promise to be right back."

Instead of releasing you, she digs her claws into your arm and you squeak with a wince.

Biting your cheek you relent and release a sharp breath of air.

"Ok fine just come with me I have to grab my coat it's cold outside, please Alphys you can come with just, claws, please."

Realising she's hurting you, Alphys jumps off you like you're a burning iron.

"I-i am s-so ssso-orry!"

She lets out a strangled sob and you wrap her in your arms.

"No no no, darling please don't cry sweetie it's fine," you grab her face so she looks at you

"seriously the cats at the shelter do way worse and it was clearly an accident so don't fret."

You grab her arm and begin striding towards Grillby

"Cmon let's get my stuff so we can go and you can tell me more about that anime, mew mew kissy cutie? Was it?"

You watched her eyes light up at the mention of the anime and you grin at her as you approach the bar.

You salute Grillby and make your way towards the back with Alphys in tow.

"Be right back boss! I'm just grabbing my bits and I'll be out of your fabulous flames."

You stick your tongue out at him in mock rudeness and wink before grinning and dipping out of sight, not before watching him give a small smile and a huff.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**

Grillby had chucked some monster candy at you while you were leaving, for your arm and you bowed to him calling him a great and wonderfully merciful boss, giggling as his flames shifted to a light pink for a heartbeat before he shoed you out the door.

Now standing in the snow you began wrapping yourself up in your coat you offered your scarf to Alphys noting she had come in with a light pink sweater dress that went down to her knees. You were outraged when you realised she had no shoes even though the snow had been settled heavily for a couple of days now.

“What do you mean you have no shoes?” you exclaimed.

Alphys just scratched the back of her head, looking down towards her bare toes.

“I-I gue-ess I j-just fo-orgot” she released a nervous chuckle.

You removed your warm coat and wrapped it around Alphys.

“I’ll survive without my coat tonight, for now let’s get you home. Speaking of I have no clue which direction to head um would you mind telling me?”

You grabbed her hand as she began to stutter out her address which was about half an hour in the opposite direction to your own home. You released a sigh as Alphys pulled her coat closer to herself.

“Right, ONWARDS!!”

You exclaim whilst pointing your finger towards the sky grinning, a few people turned to stare but most continued walking.

It had been several years since monsters had left the underground and though there was a lot of backlash to begin with there was so many people for monsters that they eventually became apart of everyday culture. Monster magic had assisted greatly in every aspect of life, from kid parks to government affairs.

You broke from your train of thought as Alphys tugged you to a standstill, still gripping your coat to herself.

“You ok there Sweetie?”

A jittery nod

“i think we’re nearly at your place so don’t worry so much”

You have her a reassuring smile as her wide eyes glanced past you from behind her even wider glasses.

You gave her a quick rub on her back as you began walking again. Your teeth began chattering slightly as a cold wind blew straight through you. You stood still for a moment scrunching your eyes tightly letting it pass before shaking it off and walking forwards again, only to walk into a wall.

You frowned with a pout at the wall before realising it was in fact a person and you weren’t suddenly walking into random walls.

“Oh! I am so sorry!”

You rubbed your arms and glanced up at the tall persons face. You squeezed Alphys’ hand as she let out a squeak and glanced at her briefly before turning back to the skeleton.

He had an orange turtle neck sweater under his large poofy coat,a purple studded collar around his neck and a scar over one eye was very obvious and lead down towards a golden tooth and a...dog biscuit in his mouth? It was releasing purple clouds of smoke like a cigar.

He also stood alot taller then you at possibly 7’5 give or take a few inches as he was slouching to a painful degree.

“Ah I’m v-very sorry s-sir but we’re in a little bit of a r-rush, holy-shit-it’s-so-cold-what-the-heck” you spewed out before you could blink

He blinked down at you as you flushed, ashamed of your bad mouth at that moment in time.

He stared down at you for a moment before smirking and blowing purple smoke into your face.

Spluttering you were waving the smoke away but stopped momentarily when you suddenly sneezed.

The skeleton seemed highly amused by the kitten sneeze you gave if him quietly chuckling was anything to go by.

A quick tug from Alphys reminded you what you were doing, turning to her to check if she was ok before turning back to the skeleton only for another faceful of smoke and a missing skeleton.

A few sneezes and coughs later you were walking again. Your eyes were stinging from that strange smoke and freezing temperatures, using your free hand you wiped you eyes to try and dislodge it.

Pausing infront of a quaint little house Alphys went ahead and pulled a key out from under a flower pot and opened the door Infront of you, she pulled you in and asked if you were ok with some hot chocolate as thanks for walking her home.

Noddin you placed your boots by the front door. Glad for your fuzzy socks keeping your toes warm.

Looking around you found the living room was connected at the back to a dining room/kitchen and to the left was a stair case.

A blue lady came stumbling down the stairs as you had just made yourself comfortable on the couch.

“Alphieeeeeee.”

Whined the fish woman clearly half asleep. Rubbing her good eye, not covered by a patch before spotting you. Her yellow eye suddenly wide and a blue spear in her hand as she marched over to you.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PUNK AND WHERE’S ALPHYS!?”

she beared her teeth at you causing you to pause with a 'Deer caught in headlights' look on your face.

You pointed towards the kitchen, eyes wide in and not trusting your voice.

Your nose twitched

“Achew!”

You stared in fear at the lady in front of you as you realised that squeak was you sneezing.

The fish woman snickers at you before laughing outright and you remain looking shocked and ashamed, you pull your jumper over you head and your knees to you chest and hide your face in shame but popped it out on hearing Alphys come in with the hot chocolate.

Setting the cups on coasters on the coffee table Infront of you she turns to the woman.

“U-Und-dyne I w-wasn’t expecting y-you to b-be up”

“Oh thank Asgore you’re ok Alphie”

‘Undyne’s posture became more relaxed as she pulled Alphys into a hug, her spear vanishing.

“Hey Alphys I think I’m gonna go home now..” you glance at Undyne before she looks at Alphys and grabs her hand and yanking her out of the room.

Alphys gave you a look pleading you to wait.

Knowing you couldn't do much, you sat staring at the cups by you.

Grabbing the one closest you gave it a testing sip, with a hum of satisfaction you had some more but swiftly placed the cup down to fan your burnt tongue.

It was at that moment a skeleton popped up in front of you causing you to release a squeak and fall back into the soft cushions on the couch.

You blinked owlishly at the skeleton in a blue hoodie, he had a white shirt on under it and PJ bottoms on with pink slippers to finish the look.

He blinked back at you, his white eyelights shining brighter for a moment making the bags under his eyes more prominent before they dulled slightly.

“Uh heya, kid.”

You waved at him with your jaw still slightly slack from meeting a total of 4 skeletons today.

“my name’s sans what about you kiddo?”

He put a hand out for a handshake

“Oh, um I’m Y/n, it’s nice to meet you”

You high five his hand before realising you had done it and sans chuckled.

“i’ve got to _hand_ it to you, i wasn’t expecting that.”

His calm demeanour helped you release the tension in your shoulders. Taking a soothing breath you look at Sans.

“You’re probably here for Alphys or Undyne? Right?” you ask patting the space next to you before reaching over to your now hopefully cooler drink.

“yeah I’m lookin’ for alph” he muttered as he sat beside you instantly snuggling into the couch as if it was made for him.

Wrapping you hands around the mug you hum in pleasure at the warmth infecting your previously frozen hands.

Sans kept looking at you from the corner of his socket putting you slightly on edge as you waited for Alphys or Undyne to come back so you can head home.

Soon enough Undyne came back with a grin and Alphys in tow.

“Right punk you’re stayin’ here tonight for an anime marathon!”

she exclaimed looking at you, a wide smile stretching her face and Alphys glancing past her looking sheepish but happy begging with her eyes for you to say yes.

"I-I w-wait what?"

A look at Alphys' face and you were about to relent till Undyne finally noticed Sans.

“You,”

She pointed at sans who lazily shrugged clearly unaffected by Undyne's Intimidating aura.

“Go home it’s a girls night.” she bared her teeth at him and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

“whatever you say ‘dyne, catch you later al.” His grin grew at her.

“Cya shortie.” he ruffled your hair with a wink, chuckling as you swatted him away.

“Bye Mr Sansational” you grinned as he vanished.

You turned to Alphys and Undyne with a questioning look as you gestured to his now empty space.

Undyne just shrugged and Alphys wasn’t looking, she was busy messing with the TV Infront of you.

“Anime?”

“Anime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Mutt Sitting in a booth and stalking you from your work to Alphys and Undyne’s house.
> 
> Edge being *mildly* impressed by your leadership skills with Alphys.
> 
> Sans already knows who you are, he goes to Grillby’s fairly often after all.
> 
> You smell of Chocolate strawberries to Alphys


	2. A Lazy Morning

Mew mew kissy cutie was interesting to say the least, with the power of friendship prevailing everytime and impossibly large magical swords.

Your brain stung thinking about the impossible strength used to wield one.

Alphys was gushing about every character and spoiled atleast two thirds of the show causing you to laugh in delight as she flapped around filled with delight.

Undyne was watching Alphys with eyes full of affection and she coughed, looking away, you gave her a knowing look, grinning happily.

You had drifted off somewhere during season 3? You had no clue, not while Alphys was busy shaking you every few moments to exclaim her favourite part.

“Please just lemme sleep.” You mumble out.

Snuggling further into your pillow pile. Your borrowed PJs fitting well and quite comfortable.

“B-BUT This-s is t-the be-est par-rt..!” Alphys begin strongly only to mumble the last part, fidgeting closer to Undyne.

You watched with tired eyes as Undyne’s face turned a darker blue as she blushed, grinning like an idiot. You chuckled deciding to rest your eyes for a few moments.

A small smile remaining on your face as you slept.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You awoke to the sound of banging on the door. Yawning, you stretched and shoved the cuddling Undyne and Alphys off your spine.

Shuffling over to the door, where the banging continued now accompanied by two joyfully loud voices.

You opened the door, yawning once again and rubbing your eyes for good measure.

You first spotted the tall skeleton decked in a sports shirt and shorts with his shirt saying ‘COOL GUY’.

The shorter one with blue star eyes had an identical outfit with the words saying ‘TACO TUESDAY’ with a kawaii taco doodle under it, winking.

The taller one spoke first,

“HELLO HUMAN WHERE IS OUR FRIEND UNDYNE?” You jumped at his loud voice before smiling and gesturing with your thumb to the living room, a grin on your face.

“Would you mind waiting there for a moment while I go wake them up? We had a marathon last night so they’re both in the living room right now.”

Both gave a vigorous nod at you before jumping back into their previous conversation about how exciting cooking was.

You shook your head going to find Undyne, nose twitching in confused disgust at the mention of...a glitter taco recipe?

You decided not to question it as you grabbed Undyne’s arms and yanked her from the pile of pillows in front of the TV.

“Gosh dang it Undyne get your lazy fishy ass UP” You huff in irritation as she is still dead asleep.

“I want to let you sleep but-“ you slip backwards on a pillow bashing your head on the floor with a groan.

Getting up and rubbing your head with a whine you glare at the offending pgroan then the still snoring Undyne before an evil idea crosses your mind.

You walk to the kitchen, grabbing a jug, filling it with water and walk back into the living room and standing over Undyne with a determined glare on your face.

You laugh at Undyne’s confused spluttering, grabbing the wall as you stumble towards the door.

“Give..” you snicker again. “ Give undyne a moment she just woke up” you snicker again at Undyne’s outrage, hearing her come storming towards you, you squeak jumping out the door bare footed onto the patio and hide behind the taller one.

“ Undyne you’ve got guests~” you shout at her in a sing song voice.

You heard her curse, running up the stairs.

“S-so Water you doing today” you all but wheeze out.

The skeletons shared a confused glance at eachother before going off about all the activities they wanted to do today.

“BUT FIRST WE MUST TAKE PART IN OUR MORNING RUN!” Stated the smaller one

“Oh dang forgot to ask, what’s your names? I’m Y/n, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintances”

They both gave a dramatic gasp

“OH MY GOODNESS!”

“INDEED BLUE, MY GOODNESS!”

The shorter one introduced himself first

“MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY BUT AS WE SHALL NOW BE GOOD FRIENDS YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE!”

Oh wow wasn’t he a precious babie, you smiled to him.

“That’s a lovely name, oh and what about you sir?”

You say turning to the taller one.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

He exclaims, blushing with a grin as you call him sir.

Why are they both so precious, you supress as squeak of glee by biting your bottom lip.

You’re about to ask more questions before Undyne comes barrelling out the door and grabbing you in a pseudo hug and forcing onto you a noogie.

“Hey Nerd looks like you met Paps n Blue.”

You nod at her in return sticking your tongue out at her before shoving her hand off your head.

“Yes I did.” You say chuckling and grinning like a tiny child that just discovered they can have all the Halloween candy.

“Twas fun but I must go and get changed so I can get home to prep for work?”

You bow at a laughing Undyne and confused Blue and Papyrus

You giggle at her.

“Yea whateva Nerd go tell Al you’re goin’ first tho, she had tonnes of fun with you here last night”

She grinned giving you a final noogie before you shoved her off to go change.

“I’ll be back in a second with your Girlfriend~” you wink at her as her face flushes and you dart away before she can threaten you.

Entering the living room, you were surprised to find Alphys still dead asleep even with all the noise from earlier.

You squatted next to her, nearly falling at the sound of a door slamming, batching your balance with one hand you poke Alphys’ face with the other.

“Hey lazy, time to rise and shine, it’s..” a glance at the clock above the dining room doorway “10:34. Now move your butt before your gillfriend attacks me.”

You snicker at you pun, proud of yourself for the second time that morning

You poke her nose causing a shift in facial expression from calm to mildly annoyed before reverting back.

You gave her another poke, another and again another until she blinked at you, wiping her eyes and sitting upright causing you to fall on your rear.

“Now that you’re up I’m gonna get my stuff to head home.” You tell her, getting off the floor.

You hear Alphys mutter something as you leave the room for the bathroom which was upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once out of your borrowed Jammies and into yesterday’s outfit, you folded the jammies and placed them on the toilet.

Pulling a hairbrush from your bag to tame your bed head and check yourself in the mirror so that you’re presentable.

Once sure you look decent enough to face the world you make your way dowanstair to find your boots.

“W-wait y-you ha-aven’t had-d b-breakfast”

Glancing up at Alphys’, one boot on and the other halfway on.

Smiling sheepishly as your stomach growls at the mention of food you pull off your boots and stumble towards the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about the mess.

“I’ll just have some juice please, I can grab a snack at Muffs.”

You were quite happy to find a carton of your favourite juice at the back of the fridge, pulling it out and setting it aside to find a cup.

A few moments later and you halfway onto a counter you had a cup in your hands and a smug grin on your face.

Clambering down not quite as gracefully as you got up, you poured yourself a cup of juice.

Downing it and quickly washing it in their sink, you left it on the side to dry.

“Well I had a fun work out but I have to dash. Ciao Al I’ll see you later, I left my number on your fridge under the shark magnet so we can hang out again!”

Alphys stuttered out a goodbye as you yank on your boots and walk out.

You phone which desperately needed charging said it was 12:23 which meant you had sixish hours till work as you started at 6:30pm anyway.

Not many were out but you spotted Undyne, Papyrus and blue a block from Muffet’s and you offered them all some food.

Blue looked offended as did Papyrus much to your confusion and Undyne’s dismay.

You shrugged it off and waved goodbye to them as they disappeared from sight, a small smile tugged on your lips the rest of your walk. Until a familiar shop appears.

“Y/n!” exclaimed your close six armed friend, her five eyes glistening with surprised delight as you entered.

“Heya Muffs! Did ya miss me” you coo at her, swiftly making your way to the bar and slipping past it to hug her.

Muffet always was amazing at hugs must be a spider monster thing.

“Aww dearie I always miss you~” muffet giggles at you as you grin up at her.

“Did you want any help this morning?” You ask her even if the shop is mostly empty spare for two skeletons in the corner booth, a human mother and child by the window and some other customers.

“If you insist dearie, but you must wear some skates~” she grins at you, her fangs pointing out from under her top lips.

You remember the last time you tried that and almost went flying out the front store window and your nose twitches.

Muffey boops your nose as you shake your head and choose to take a seat at the bar instead, ordering your usual.

Muffet pulls it out from under the register.

“I had it pre-prepared for you dearie, though you were later then usual today~”

You hum in thanks as your focus shifts to your drink and you begin sipping it. Humming contentedly as you do.

you offer some money to Muffet before she shakes her head and mutters something about it being on the house and you gape at her before returning to your drink still confused.

A while later Muffet slides up to you a grin on her face.

“Is there a boy-“

You spat you drink out and coughed, face red.

“M-MUF-FFET WHAT THE HECK” you cough again and pat the counter as your eyes water slightly. Muffet pushes a cup of water towards you and you take it.

Muffet is just grinning at you, A pair of hand raised in mock surrender watching you suffer.

“I won’t judge, oh is it a gir-“

“NOPE!” You shout out, drawing a few stare towards you two and you duck your head.

“You KNOW I haven’t had that kind of relationship, in Years.” You hiss at her.

It was true, you hadn’t been with anybody since high school and as you were 21 that had been a while ago, even then all you had done was kiss, hug and hold hands, nothing more. You had been to scared to go further with any of the guys from your school.

Now was not the time to think of that, hiding your face in your hands Muffet giggles behind a hand.

“I swear I’m going to hurt you Muffs, you’re so mean.” You say with no bite to your words in the slightest

“Kinky~”

You splutter before groaning and hiding your heads much as you can.

“Muffet you’re such a bully.” you whine.

Muffet just walks away giggling to herself.

You pout as you finally lift you head to glare at your drink, chin on the counter you glare as if it was the cause of your irritation. Finally sitting straighter you grab your food and take a large bite from it, a spider scurrying over to wave, waving back you take another bite and offer it a bit. 

The spider takes it and scurries off and you watch it a small smile returning to your face and you turn back to your food only to jump out your chair from how close a pair of eyelights were to your face.

A small squeak exits your lips as you fall from your chair, only for another skeleton to catch you.

Blinking at him before he lifted you back up to your chair, though keeping his hand on your back he chuckled at your fish open and closing mouth.

“falling for me already, honey?” he let out a chuckle.

“names stretch, 'n over there’s mutt” he gestured over your shoulder at the one who spooked you.

You stare at the lanky skeleton who probably stood at 7’5 with his slouch and relaxed grin on his face, decked in an orange hoodie, shorts and untied trainers.

He winked at you, taking the seat on your left.

You quickly flushed, looking to ‘Mutt’ who sat on your right.

“It’s you!” you state before you realise you had let it slip.

Mutt grins at you and nods again with a dog treat between his teeth, atleast the ‘cigar' made sense now.

Stretch chuckles behind you a bottle of honey in between his teeth as he winked again.

You watched in confusion as he drank the whole bottle of honey right in front of you.

“sorry honey did you want some?”

You looked at the now empty bottle as he grinned and you shook your head.

You realised you hadn’t introduced yourself yet and stumbled over your words before taking a breath.

“I’m sorry I’m ah, Y/n”

“mk ah y/n” you heard a raspy voice from behind you that had a quiet growl of a chuckle in it you glance at his smug grinning face and his sharp teeth before you blush again.

“No, it’s just Y/n” you attempt to correct looking back at your drink.

“whatever you say just y/n” Stretch this time.

“Y/n.” You state raising an eyebrow at stretch.

“i like honey more.” He grins at you

You just stick your tongue out at him in a childish fashion.

You have a bit of back and forth banter between them with you usually being the butt of their jokes, flirting and puns with you barely getting any of your own in between the' master’ as they called themselves.

"-and they were roommates!"

"oh my gosh they were roommates." You say mockingly

As he and Mutt laugh at your antics you check the time noting it was 14:56, you say bye to them and grab the remnants of your order deciding it’s time to go home.

“Bye Muffs.” you call over your shoulder still hearing the two skeletons snickering behind you.

Rolling your eyes you open the door to head home for some RnR before work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Muffet told stretch to say hi to you, Mutt tagged along thinking it'll be funny. It was.
> 
> Blue and paps coming back to Undyne's and finding your number on the fridge
> 
> Your note on the fridge says  
> ' Hey Al, 'Dyne can't wait for the next marathon! Next time I'm taking pics of you two snuggling <3 * insert phone number* '


	3. A Pile of Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the first five chapters done and out by the end of this week if possible, before setting myself a weekly goal.
> 
> Hope your Christmas was good! <3

Kicking open the door to your tiny apartment, you sigh in relief noting that there have been no break-ins while you were out.

Wouldn’t be the first time somebody stole from you though.

You were lucky to have not been home that time as you were at Muffet’s house to bug her in her spare time, let alone keep most of your money so that you could replace most of the stolen valuables.

Reaching your kitchen you looked around for some chisps.

A packet of chisps had been tempting you mentally with cravings the entire walk from Muffet’s, now you could finally have your revenge by having your fill.

You found an unopened packet of chisps from your cuboard, that you had bought a week prior. Moving the to your lumpy couch, chisps in hand, you layed across it.

Your phone buzzed from your pocket, causing you to groan in irritation and you took it out to reveal an unknown ID flashing on the screen.

You were willed to ignore it and return to your snacking but decided to just check and get it over with to be nice.

“Heya, this is Y/n.” You state.

“Sup nerd, Al said to make sure this is the right number or whatever.” Undyne’s voice comes through loud and clear from the other end of the line.

Sighing with a smile you respond.

“Right well that’s wonderful ‘Dyne, tell Alphys I say Hi.” You say attempting to shove a small chisp into your mouth.

You hear Undyne shout away from the phone and wait a second before returning to you.

“Al says hi back, and she also says you gotta come over Saturday for games night!”

Undyne exclaims clearly excited for to hang out again.

“W-wai-it I d-did-dn’t sa-ay that-t!” Comes Alphys’ muffled cry of outrage.

“I’ll see what I can do, but for now I’m a lil busy so laters ‘Dyne.” You tell her shoving a chisp into your mouth.

You only get a muffled laugh from their end before hanging up.

You grin at the strange call and re-name the contact ‘Brucey’ with a little fish emoji next to it, snorting at the reference.

Settling back into your lumpy couch you switched on the TV for something distracting.

“-and in recent news there has been an increase of attacks in this area.”

An image of a road about half an hour’s walk from your place.

“Well that’s just great.” You mutter sarcastically shoving more chisps into your mouth.

“Please be on the look out for anything suspicious and avoid walking anywhere by yourself just for a safety precaution. Now back to the weather, Tim-“ The woman cut off abruptly leaving you staring at the blank TV screen.

Shrugging off the TV switching itself off you eat another chisp.

Glancing at the clock you realise you have an hour before work starts.

“Oh Crap.” You mumble, jumping up to grab your work clothes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You stumble out your apartment door, quickly locking it behind you and stuffing your keys into your bag, promptly making your way down stairs to the front door of your complex.

The air is sharp and cold but atleast the setting sun gives you something to smile about. All those beautiful colours all mingling so perfectly, they remind of a distant memory with your family.

Shaking your head to dispell your nostalgia, you begin walking towards Grillby’s.

You pause halfway down the road, turning around.

Nothing.

Frowning you turn back and continue walking.

You’re sure you heard something, fear sends a shiver down your spine and you chew your cheek absentmindedly.

You rub your arms trying to remove the feeling before glancing around to double check you are, for a fact, alone.

Once again there’s nothing.

In confusion and irritation you huff out a breath of cold air, your gut isn’t usually wrong but it can’t always be right either.

You kick a pile of snow out of your way in frustration.

Picking up the pace you eventually make it to Grillby’s. You wave at him as you enter before making your way to the back to store you stuff.

A few moments later you’re taking orders from some patrons and finally calming your racing heart.

Your eyes keep darting to the windows at the front of the store pausing each time before returning to the task at hand.

Eventually you spot Sans and short edgy sitting at the bar chatting to Grillby in the same attire as the day previously.

Grillby may not talk alot but he is a great listener, only talking to ask questions or make an interesting point to keep the conversation going.

“SHUDDUP YA DOG!” The short edgy skeleton suddenly slurs at one of the booths where the noise of chuckling is resonating from.

You knock on the side of the booth gaining the attention of Mutt who had a bottle of Barbeque sauce between his teeth.

“I apologise for not coming over sooner, is there anything you want to order?” You ask him, but Mutt was still snickering so you glance over the bar at Sans and his drunk friend out the corner of you eye.

Turning away from the skeletons at the bar, you look at Mutt who was still snickering at you and is sliding some paper over to you.

You roll your eyes and leave with the slip of paper in your apron.

A few feet from the bar you read the note.

‘call me cutie <3 ### #####’

You chuckle at his forwardness before looking into the booth, making eye contact with Mutt and shaking your head at him in a disappointed fashion.

You mouth “You can do better than that” to him

All he did was grin in return.

So you decide to get back to work, refilling drinks and taking orders humming happily between tables.

You look at Grillby who’s watching you work and you give him a curtsie, watching him roll his eyes but a smile touched his face briefly, that’s a win for you!

As the place began to empty out, at about 4 hours into your shift, the only ones left would be a knocked-out Sans, sat the bar with his edgy friend who was still downing shots and Mutt cradling his Barbeque sauce bottle like it’s going to save him from damnation.

What an odd bunch they were.

You had paused, leaning on the bar with a rag in hand and a tray on the other.

Looking over at the snoozing pile of bones that was Sans and his grumpy looking friend who had a bottle of mustard in one band as downed yet another shot using the other.

Slipping round the back of the bar you dug around to find what you were looking for.

A box of blankets that you had left there for any patrons who fell asleep though Grillby was less then thrilled about it.

You grabbed two of them, one for each sleeping skeleton and draped one of them over Sans as his friend glared at you with blurry red eyelights.

Making your way over to the booth occupied by a snoring Mutt, with a blanket in hand, you unfolded it and threw it over Mutt and removing the empty bottle of barbeque sauce from his phalanges.

You Snickered as Grillby rolled his eyes at you, probably expecting this from you.

You merely shrugged at him, now with an empty bottle of Barbeque sauce in your hand.

Giving the bottle a sniff, you scrunch your nose and continue back to the bar to begin washing some of the cups and plates in the back you’d left from earlier in the night, placing the empty bottle on the side.

You were lucky it was a quieter night so you had very little to wash up compared to what you usually did.

Figuring Grillby wouldn’t mind too much you grabbed your phone and headphones, plugging them in and picking a random song to hum along to and stuffing you phone into your apron as you got back to cleaning cups and plates.

You gave a little twirl as the chorus kicked in, smile tugging on your lips and you hummed.

Your head bobbed side to side as you placed the final plate into the drying rack knowing Grillby always wanted to check everything went back into it’s right place.

Knowing you have nothing better to do then babysit some skeletons for the next hour or so you decide to pause your music and glance out at the bar, it seemed Mutt had woken up at some point and joined the others so you made your way over to stand In front of them.

Noticing Mutt had a bright orange face as he winks at you, you in turn shake your head at him.

“Anything else you boys want?”

You watch as Sans shifts to look up at you from his resting place on the bar counter.

“mmm good.” He mumbled before letting his head hit the counter again and a series of muffled snores escaped him.

“Oh yes! Mutt, sorry where’s the blanket if you’re done with it?” You turn to Mutt suddenly realising he isn’t wearing it anymore.

A jab towards the booth he previously was in and you came back with the blanket in your arms, all folded up ready to be put away but it gets yanked from your grasp by Mutt when you walk past him.

You gasp in mock indignance at him before turning away in outrage and walking back behind the bar, laughing openly as he wraps it around himself and making grabby hands at you.

“can I pay for a hug?” He says innocently with the growl forever imbedded in his voice and you blush but shake your head at him, snickering.

“shuddap ya lanky shite ‘n get yerself a room.” Growls the short edgy skeleton causing you to splutter a string of curses and denials, Mutt just laughs at your dismay.

Throwing a rag at Mutt’s face you turn away holding your red face, attempting to calm your racing heart for a second time that night.

“hey look Red her face matches your name.” Mutt chuckles out clearly very drunk and you shoot him a glare, this causing him to slip from his chair, laughing even as he lands on the hard wooden floor.

“Oh shit are you ok?” You exclaim, leaning over the bar to watch him squirm on the floor laughing still with his legs still hooked over the stool.

You snort at the sight before shaking your head and taking the Barbeque bottle from the counter and putting it away.

“That’s enough for you sir!” You shout at him over your shoulder.

Causing another fit of giggles to escape from the other side of the counter.

‘Red’ growls in irritation and glares at the mess on the floor that is Mutt.

Grillby then walked over to you, on the phone and stared down at the drunken, half asleep and giggling piles of bones disapprovingly and grumbling into the phone.

As he hung up, still glaring, stretch popped into existence by the door with Papyrus and the tall edgy one from last night that you recognised as Reds brother.

You wave at them, Papyrus and stretch waving back at you, Stretch with a sucker between his teeth and Mcedgy ignoring you.

For the most part they each grab a skeleton gently not including Reds brother who just swings Red over his shoulder like a sack of Potatoes and vanishes.

Mutt whines as Papyrus picks him up and you just wink at him, grinning as he too vanishes from sight.

Turning to Stretch and Sans you notice they too are gone leaving you alone with your fire elemental boss and another 10 minutes before you finish.

“Hey boss since nobody’s here and I already cleaned, ya think I can head home few minutes early? I’ll come in earlier next shift!”

Only a brief nod in response causes you smile and give him a quick hug before going to the back to grab your coat and bag.

“Ciao boss!” You say as you approach the door, leaning back to blow him a kiss.

Making your way into the snowy outside you make a hasty decision to bake some cookies tomorrow.

“So I need sugar, butter, flour and some chocolate chips..I have the spices at home.” You mutter absentmindedly marching through the cold towards the store knowing you had to grab a few groceries anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*  
> Red heard you hum while half drunk and enjoyed it.
> 
> Grillby likes hugs but won’t admit it
> 
> Mutt likes physical contact and attention, like a puppy and will admit it.


	4. Sick day

Wednesday came and went without any skeletons appearing at work, surprisingly.

Being left with no time to bake with all the extra effort you had to put into work had left you irritated as you showered and went to bed.

Feeling no better as you awoke Thursday morning, your phone ringing obnoxiously loud by your head.

A curse falls from your lips as you stretch over to your night stand to retrieve it.

“Mm...morning?” You guess though it is still dark out your window so it is only an assumption.

“AH GOOD MORNING MS Y/N! IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Comes a loud voice, you wince and pull your phone from your ear before responding.

“Ah yes of course but um, how did you get my number?”

“IT WAS ON UNDYNE AND ALPHYS’ FRIDGE AND WHEN I SAW IT I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I COULD TALK TO MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND!”

You smile at the childlike innocence in papyrus’ voice.

“That’s nice-“ a yawn cuts you off and you rub your eyes trying to dislodge the sleep,

“-what time is it?”

“IT IS CURRENTLY 5 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING! THOUGH I GUESS THAT IS CONSIDERED EARLY FOR MOST HUMANS...”

Hearing Papyrus trail off thoughtfully gives you a moment to stretch, with a satisfactory click of your spine you sigh.

“AH YES, HUMAN! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT YOU’RE INVITED TO GAMES NIGHT ON SATURDAY! I QUITE HOPE YOU JOIN MY BROTHER AND OUR COUSINS AS WELL AS ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!”

Jolting at Papyrus’ sudden announcement from the phone you stretch again before responding.

“Sounds great papyrus, I think undyne mentioned it earlier this week. Hey could you text me the details a bit later, I’d really like to go back to sleep for a few more hours seeing as I got home like three? Four? Hours ago.”

“WERE YOU OUT DRINKING? THAT IS A BAD HABIT BUT I GUESS I SHALL LET YOU SLEEP IT OFF SO THAT YOU SHALL BE IN GOOD HEALTH, JUST DON’T MAKE IT A HABIT TO GO OUT DRINKING!” Papyrus scolded but you were already laying back into the warmth of your cozy bed covers.

“G’night Papyrus.”

“GOODNIGHT HUMAN FRIEND.”

After the call ended you renamed his contact to ‘The BFG’ before putting your phone on it charger and throwing your face into the pillow.

A few hours later and you’d awoken with a sharp pain to your abdomen.

Perfect.

Burying yourself deeper into your covers you whined in pain as the vice on your head seemed to tighten.

“What the ducking quack!? Why of every single useless day in the month did it have to be payday!?” You whisper scream in outrage.

You feel tears on your cheeks as the pain increases and grabbing your blanket, force yourself to get up and walk to the kitchen for water and a bowl incase you vomit.

Now accompanied by a cup of water you amble back to bed to sleep longer and hope the pain dissipates.

You contemplated calling Muffet but you knew she’d be working and probably wouldn’t respond if you did.

Curling into your bedsheets you stare blankly at your phone trying to figure out what to do as a text pops up on the screen from ‘The BFG’

You wait a few moments for the pain in your stomach area to dull enough before checking the message.

**The BFG** < ( I HOPE YOU’RE AWAKE NOW BUT IF NOT THIS IS FOR WHEN YOU DO! )

**The BFG** < ( IF YOU ARE COMING SATURDAY (WHICH I HOPE YOU DO) THEN YOU WILL NEED TO BE AT UNDYNE’S HOUSE BY 3 FOR PICK UP! )

You wait before sending a text back to him.

**Y/n** < ( Thx Papyrus, see u there! )

**The BFG** < ( OH NO YOU USE TEXTING ABBREVIATIONS LIKE SANS! )

**Y/n** < ( I can type in full if you prefer? )

**The BFG** < ( IT DOESN’T MATTER, OH NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR NUMBER WE CAN COMMUNICATE ALL THE TIME!! )

**Y/n** < ( Yup )

**The BFG** < (NOW WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER BETTER, THOUGH IN PERSON IS BETTER BUT ATLEAST I CAN LEARN MORE ABOUT YOU NOW AND NOT HAVE TO WAIT!! )

You both chatted for a while until your stomach ache decided to let you know it was still there with a sudden urge to double over and vomit.

You texted paps to say good bye and he, though reluctant, said goodbye too and double checked you were coming Saturday.

**Y/n** < ( I am coming Saturnday don’t worry bout it paps )

**Y/n** < ( Saturday* )

**The BFG** < ( GOOD I SHALL LET MY COUSINS KNOW YOU ARE JOINING US SATURDAY! I MUST INFORM BLUE FIRST!! GOODBYE Y/N! )

You smiled down at your phone, pap had told you about his favourite activities such as running, cooking and gardening and that his favourite thing in the whole world, other then his family and friends, was puzzles.

You set yourself a mental reminder to buy papyrus a puzzle gift at some point before deciding to sleep the day away, till you had to go to work of course.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You’d spent your day drifting in and out of sleep, eating a few slices of bread here and there and only vomiting twice. Eventually your alarm forced you out of bed to prepare for work.

Running a brush through your hair you briefly considered just calling Grillby and not coming in but your rent was due tomorrow and you couldn’t risk any trouble with the land lady.

The woman upstairs was a smug woman who’s who was bigger than her displeasure for people.

Last time you were late she threatened eviction, though you weren’t sure she could do that without warning you with a notice or not.

Glancing at the mirror once more you noted your pale complexion and kicked yourself for not having eaten properly while in bed. Your black shirt and jeans were complimented by your pair of boots and knee length coat.

Throwing your phone into your pocket, attempting to not pass out as you wandered down the stairs and you were off.

The dim light of Grillby’s bar seemed just too bright tonigh causing you to squint and blink blearily before entering to make sure this was the right place.

Grillby nodded at you as you entered, you gave him a weary smile in turn before speed walking to the bathroom to evacuate what little you had left in your system.

You grab some tissue to wipe your face, chucking it into the bowl and flushing the toilet.

Feeling thoroughly disgusted with yourself you walk back out with arms wrapped around your torso, bumping into a few tables and apologising as you go.

Finally meeting Grillby’s confused eyes you give him a tired thumbs up and shuffle to the back to begin working.

The pain in your stomach increased tenfold briefly but it was enough to have you crouch on the floor and let out a quiet whine.

You glance up at the sound of footsteps wiping the tears, that had begun forming, as you stand up to face your boss.

You could tell he was frustrated, not by his facial expressions but by the way his flames flicked more sharply and appeared a brighter orangy red.

“Y/n..I’ve called **Muffet** and asked her to retrieve you.”

Oh that’s why, he had to call his competition for you.

Ducking our head as a weight settled heavily on your chest as you mumbled out an apology to him.

“She’ll..be here soon..here.”

He held out an envelope. “It’s..your pay..there’s some..extra for dealing with..the skeletons...”

Spoke Grillby in a slow voice as he always did.

“Thank you sir, ‘m worry for not calling to say I was feeling sick.” You half heartedly stuff the envelope into your apron.

“Next time..call and stay home...” He snips at you but an underlying warmth to his words let you know doesn’t intend to appear mean but is just worried, making you feel worse for worrying him.

Grillby walked you back to the front to wait at the bar with a cup of water and some fries.

You thank him and rest your head on the counter, biting your lip to stop from groaning in pain.

You mutter a string of curses as you shift to look up to grab a fry and force yourself to eat it.

“y’right there kid?”

Not bothering to look up, you give a shakey nod and force down a sip of water.

“How?”

“how what, kid? You gotta be more specific.” He chuckles at you.

You grit your teeth and straighten yourself before hunching back down a bit to hold your stomach.

“How do you just y’know,” you take a breath to steady yourself, using one hand to hold the counter and the other to hold your stomach, turning to Sans.

“How do you just poof in and o-out.” You cringe at the stutter but look at sans, hopeful for a distraction.

“magic.” He states matter of factly, as though you were a child, jazz hands and everything.

“Magic’s so cool, being human sucks.” You pout, forgetting your pains.

Sans hums in response now cradling a bottle of ketchup in one hand.

“Oh right-“ you wince and bite your lip momentarily, gaining a confused glance from sans. “Um so Papyrus and Undyne invited me to ‘games night’? Is that ok with you?” You bite your cheek and curl into yourself more and watch Sans, waiting for an answer.

“huh, so you’re the human Paps was talking about this mornin’, yea ‘m fine with you coming to hang out saturday. be careful of some of my cousin’s though, they probably won’t be very hospitable.”

With an inquiring glance you slowly nod.

“Thanks Sans, Yeah Paps was awake very early this morning, nearly made me jump out my skin when he called.” You give him a tired grin.

“you’d be a _bonefide_ skeleton then.” Sans chuckles out, causing your grin to widen momentarily before you bite your lip and wince again.

“Glad to know you’re a _humorous_ skeleton, I’m guessing you have a _skele-ton_ of them?” You snicker out.

sans’ taunt grin becomes more loose as he lets out a few more bone related puns before turning to any joke that entered his skull, leaving you chuckling in your chair till Muffet came to collect you.

“Oh okay what about, knock knock.” You snicker out.

“who’s there?” Sans asks a playful look in his sockets.

“Arthur!”

“arthur who?”

You almost can’t answer through boughts of giggles but eventually you get it out.

“Arthur any cookies left?”

You laugh, trying to hide it behind a hand as sans shoulders shake, trying to withhold his own laugh.

“ok, ok my turn.”He wipes a blue tear from his socket. “knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“dishes.”

“Oh? Dishes who?” Almost certain you knew where this was going

“dishes a bad joke.” His smile widens as you let out a snort, even if you knew it was coming it was still funny.

“Oh dearie!~ You really should have called me! Having **Grillby** tell me you came in to throw up your guts really isn’t something I want to hear from him. I was worried sick, not as sick as you, but close!” You flinched at her sharp tone.

At some point Muffet had grabbed your face in one set of hands, grabbed your shoulders with a second and expressed her distress with the last two by waving them around wildly.

“I’m sorry.” You try to say but it came out muffled.

Muffet wasn’t having any of it.

“sans thank you for keeping her safe till I arrived.” She muttered curtly to him

Turning back to you her voice became sweet again “Now dearie,~ let’s go to mine so you can stay were I can see you.~”

“Mhm.” Was all you could say before she released your face and picked you up with one set of hands, bridal style of course.

“Muffs wait I left my stuff in the back!”

“You’ll have to get it tomorrow dearie,~ For now we go home!”

You sigh in defeat as you are taken back to Muffet’s home.

“Thanks Muffs.” You sigh

“You know you’re my favourite tiny human, Y/n~”

“I am not short!” You cry indignantly

“Sure sure whatever help you sleep at night.~”

“Sometimes I hate you, with every inch of my being, sometimes I love you, I’m on the fence right now.” You attempt to glare at her.

“That’s not alot of inches sweetie.~”

All you can do is gape at her as she giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned* 
> 
> Muffet threatens Grillby on the phone to not let anything harm you or she’ll “dust the fucker”
> 
> Sans is worried for your health but uses humour to hide it (surprising I know)


	5. Fun Friday

You take the oversized T-Shirt and PJ shorts from Muffet’s outstretched hand and shuffle to her bathroom so you can change out of your work attire.

You open your apron to see the envelope you’d got from Grillby sitting at the bottom.

Throwing your apron to the side, you remove the Rest of your clothes leaving you in just your underwear.

Your remove your bra and pull on the shirt and shorts before folding up your discarded clothes, bringing them with you as you exit the bathroom.

“Hey Muffs? Where can I leave my clothes?” You call out.

“My room Dearie! ~” comes a muffled shout in reply

Nodding, you make your way across the hallway towards a purple door and open to reveal a light lavender coloured room with a wooden bookshelf to your right, a desk at the left Infront of the window, with a laptop sat on it and a single bed not a foot from it at the right wall. The grey carpet had a dark purple rug over it in a spider web pattern, how fitting of your friend.

You smile at the sight of the room a slight nostalgia overcoming you.

How many nights had you spent here with Muffet comforting you, you comforting the former or just hanging out watching vines on her laptop with her spider friends tickling you as they tried to gain attention.

You decide to dump your clothes on the chair by the desk.

“Hey fuzzball, how’re doing?” You smile kindly at the spider you had accidentally awoken from its resting place on Muffet’s laptop.

All it did was star at you with a bleary look in it’s eyes before turning away from you to resume it’s nap.

You chuckle and decide to head back to Muffet who’d set up a bed and brought out a cup of warm water with honey in it for sweetening as she always did when either of you had felt sick, you more so due to your human physiology.

“I swear you’re the best Muffet, I take back most of the mean things I’ve said to you!” You smile a hand on your heart jokingly.

“Well, I don’t dearie~, you are short and I refuse to take it back.~” she winks two of her eyes at you while you gasp dramatically and flop onto the bed.

Thanking her as she hand you your drink, and grinning further at the eye roll she gives you.

Muffet sat beside you, flicking through channels while, sipping on her own hot beverage.

Eventually you settled on a comedy and both relaxed into eachothers company, you occasionally shifting from discomfort in your stomach but other than that it was an uneventful night at Muffet’s.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You awaken Friday morning in Muffet’s bedroom no stomach cramps and with one of her spiders nestled on the pillow by your face, you smile gently at it’s sleeping form and giving it a small pet with your index finger.

Your smile Increasing as it lets out a contented noise, causing you to let out a silent squeal of glee.

A few more minutes of petting the spider and you decided to get up, taking your companion with you, holding it close to you in a protective way.

Walking into the living room with the spider still sleeping silently in your hand, you find Muffet awake and watching TV in black shirt and sweatpants on the couch, all bedding put away already.

Glancing up at you from her position on the couch she gave a lazy smile, fangs protruding from her top lips.

“I see sleeping beauty awoke at last, so where’s your prince?” Muffet asked, turning back to her program.

“Why, he’s right here.” You announce whist moving your hands into her field of view, spider still asleep.

“Oh my Asgore, Merit you sneaky brat.” Muffet muttered under her breath, staring harshly at the spider in your hands.

You lift your hands back towards you.

“Gasp! You dare insult the chosen son?!” You exclaim in false outrage.

“Did you seriously just shout ‘Gasp’? Dearie are you still sick or is your lack of height finally affecting your brain? ~” she rolls her several eyes at you with a smug smile plastered to her face.

“Again, with the height! That’s it, I’m taking the chosen son with me when I leave after breakfast.” You exclaim while shaking your head disapprovingly at her.

“Please do.” She muttered with a sigh, “He might actually tell me when you’re feeling unwell.” She glared at you, you giving a sheepish grin in return.

“Anyways! There’s some crossaints on the kitchen counter waiting for you! ~”

Glad that Muffet was being passive aggressive for only a moment as you nod and amble towards the Kitchen, placing Merit on your shoulder to make yourself a morning drink and grab your breakfast.

Strolling back to Muffet, who still sat bored upon the couch you asked

“So, anything interesting on?” Tearing a chuck of your breakfast crossaint off to give to the newly awoken Merit, glad that monster spiders didn’t have to eat bugs for nutrition.

“Only some dull news stuff dearie, few crimes reported but nothing major for you to worry about~.”

You stroked the spider perched on your shoulder, his five dark blue eyes watching the TV with a half-asleep stare.

You spent half an hour just relaxing in the couch with Muffet and Merit, some of the other spiders joining you on the back of the couch.

“I took the liberty of telling Grillby you’re not allowed to go to work today~ and since I’m not going to work either you’re going to be with me all day, dearie~.” Muffet said turning you, with a knowing smile on her face, during the ad break.

“HECK YEAH! You’re the bestest Muffet!” You shout suddenly leaping at her, knocking some spiders scuttling away in surprise.

Muffet, who’d expected this, giggled at your antics and hugged you back.

“We can grab your stuff from Grillby’s later and some spare bits from yours if needed dearie~.”

You grin at her.

A while later you had arrived back at your apartment, Muffet had gone ahead to Grillby's so you didn't have to, so you changed into some fresh clothes and put some aside to take some back to Muffet’s, Merit dozing behind your ear where it was warmest.

Chucking some outfits into a carrier bag, you dump it at your door before heading back in to grab your cookie ingredients, you could make some with Muffet later and-.

A knock came from your door breaking your train of thought.

Glancing through the peephole you saw an old lady in her early 50s, an excessive amount of make up on her face, held together by the sharp red lipstick and scowl.

You open the door and give her a fake smile.

“Morning Ma’am.” You say as politely as possible.

Her scowl increased tenfold; she sticks a hand out expectantly causes your smile shifts to favour a more nervous one.

“One moment please Ma’am.”

You’d forgotten that was today damnit.

You scramble around the dingy apartment to your room, Merit having now awoken from your distress and was clinging to your shoulder now and watching your face.

Eventually finding your wooden money box under your mattress, you yank out the few slips of paper which was just enough to pay your bill.

When you reopened the door your land lady was angrily texting on her phone, as you stood about half a head taller you looked away so as not to peak by accident, even if it was tempting.

Waving the notes at your landlady she looked up and sneered at it.

“That’s it? The rent went up 15%, did I forget to mention?” With the smug smile on her face you concluded that she didn’t forget she just didn’t care.

You mumble a curse under your breath and go back inside to grab some from where you’d left your apron, tears pricking your eyes as you realise all of your savings were now gone at this point.

The rent went up only 3 months ago aswell!

Merit gave you a pat and attempting to cheer you up, he did a hand stand on four arms and moved onto just two, giving you a big fanged smile.

You chuckled at him promising him a cookie later as a thank you for attempting to cheer you up as it meant alot.

Once back at the door for a third time, you hand your land lady the rest of your rent with a grimace knowing next month you probably won’t be able to pay unless you don’t buy any supplies for yourself. Period.

Your landlady doesn’t give you a second glance as she continues texting, turning and walking back to her room without so much as a ‘thank you’.”

You sigh, shrugging you pick up where you left off so you can head back to Muffet’s home.

Once back inside the warmth of Muffet’s home you dumped your bags at the door and flumped on the couch noticing Muffet was still out almost immediately.

You let out a groan of irritation at your landlady’s bitter attitude, biting your lip to not let a sob ring out you think over your past interactions with your land lady.

Stupid money, stupid landlady and stupid you for never noticing how bad of a choice it was, there were cheaper places that were way better then that!

Eventually you sit up and take a deep breath, it was fine, you can get through this for now you just had to do something to get your mind off it.

You whip yourself up some lunch and wash up before you grabbed your cookie ingredients, you baked in Muffet’s Kitchen before so it didn’t bother you that she wasn’t here to supervise.

You switched on the radio and began working on your cookies, cleaning as you went.

At some point you were humming and dancing to the catchy song as you went through your memorized steps for your favourite cookies.

Eventually you moved from humming to singing under your breath to singing out loud to Merit and the rest of his spider friends, using a spatula as a microphone, dancing with the beat.

You gave a twirl and threw a first in the air as you hit a prolonged high note, grinning at yourself in pride as it actually sounded incredibly intune.

You carried on singing and dancing in Muffet’s Kitchen until the timer on the side counter went rung effectively cutting you off so you pulled the cookies out and set them onto a cooling rack but you kept humming to the song under your breath the whole time.

You heard the tiny claps of the spiders and you flushed, bowing to them before several louder claps were heard from the doorway and you spun on your heel to see Muffet, Stretch and Mutt all clapping for you.

You squeak, jumping at the sight in surprise.

Stretch and Mutt both have their bone brows raised and their teeth parted, looks of shocked surprise on their boney faces, Stretch having lost his sucker with a tapping sound on the hard flooring.

Muffet in the other hand looks excited, with an incredibly wide grin on her face and phone in hand

Recording. The. Whole. Thing.

“I told you, you could sing dearie, ~.” Muffet giggles out ending the recording with your shocked face and putting it into her pocket.

Finally, you turn to shuffle to the back of the kitchen and sit behind the island counter to hide.

You whimpered in shame into your hands, your face burning and a string of curses exit your lips.

“Come on dearie~ you’re not in any trouble.” Muffet offers reassuringly as she squats Infront of you, a hand in your head and two more on your face, forcing you to look at her.

“Would I lie to you?” a reassuring smile resting on her features.

“You already lie about my height.” You joke at her, a smile pulling at the corners of your lips, unwillingly.

Muffet pulls you to your feet and drags you to the living room, ignoring both the skeletons standing by the kitchen doorway both still in a daze and watching you intently with their bright eyelights.

You grabbed a pillow to bury your face into as Muffet kept teasing you about how you might secretly be related to shyren.

“What if you’re Shyren and a humans secret love child?” Muffet exclaimed.

“Oh my gosh Muffet Stop!” You whisper shout at her from behind your pillow shield. “This has to be classified as abuse.” You cry at her but all she does is laugh at your misery.

You eventually look up and notice Stretch and Mutt had vanished, you look around before noticing they had moved to stand behind the couch.

“hey muffs send that to me ‘n mutt would ya?” Stretch asks winking at you when he notices your mortified stare.

“And what do I get? Hmmm dearie~?” Muffet asks bringing you into a tight hug.

“I wouldn’t want my darling Y/n to suffer further would I~?” Muffet says with a twinkle in her eyes.

“i’ll pay some of my tab.” Stretch states causing Muffet to release you in favour of staring in shock.

“Done! ~” shout Muffet swiftly shaking his hand.

Stretch then pulls a few copper pennies out of his pocket and places them into Muffet’s hand.

“Stretch, you dirty cheap skate.” Muffet scowls but pulls out her phone to send the video anyways and pocketing the change.

“think you’ll find I’m pretty _clean_ , thank you though.” Stretch smirks at your misfortune.

Mutt had been grinning at you the whole time this had been going down, you stick your tongue out at him and he bites the air whilst maintaining eye contact, causing you to retract it with a blush creeping back onto your cheeks.

You jump up and suddenly offer to get drinks for everybody, Stretch asking only for a bottle of Honey and Mutt in turn asks for Barbeque sauce, Muffet passed.

You stumble back to the kitchen so you don’t have to deal with the teasing long enough to calm down.

You grab the condiments, a juice for yourself and bringing them to the living room.

As you sat back down you immediately stood up at the offending sound of a whoopie cushion and the others snickered, you joined in momentarily before remembering you were still annoyed they all had videos of you singing.

Removing the whoopie cushion you sit back down and sip your juice; a few jokes were told but it wasn’t long till the skeletons had to leave.

Mutt opened his arms for a hug and you begrudgingly complied.

“can I have your number now?” comes the raspy half growl of a question from Mutt.

“Oh my- No you can’t.” You chuckle at him and he gives you ‘those eyes’ and you crumble. “Dangit Mutt just wait for Saturday and I’ll give you my number then.” You sigh as his eyes light up and he gives you a sharp tooth grin and messes up your hair before vanishing, Stretch not far behind him, blowing a skeleton kiss at you as he too disappears.

Turning to the TV you turn it on and lean back to enjoy your hopefully quiet afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Stretch and Mutt heard from Muffet you were sick the previous night when she went out to check her cafe and grab your coat and bag from Grillby’s.
> 
> Merit can and will bite people he doesn't like and/or trust, he loves you though seeing as you're often at Muffet's.


	6. Games Night

Having spent the rest of your Friday relaxing with Muffet on the couch and forcing her to take her own bed that night, you’d awoken Saturday morning feeling more relaxed then you had in weeks.

Seeing as you forgot to bring a phone charger like the brainiac you were, you had no clue what time it was not could you message Undyne and Alphys to make sure you were still invited.

“Well, this sure is a good morning, huh.” Sarcasm lacing your tone bitterly as you turn to Merit, who was still sleeping on the pillow that you’d placed on the coffee table.

Muttering under your breath you made your way to the kitchen for a morning drink and to figure out what time it was, from the microwave, since Muffet hated the ticking notices of analogue clocks.

As the Microwave was always about five minutes ahead, you figured it was around 11:34 am.

Within ten minutes you were sat back on the couch with your drink in hand and TV news woman droning on about something you barely cared to listen to.

You had time to head back to your place to charge your phone enough to last you tonight, if you left soon.

You let out a sigh, getting up to wash the mug before going to change and wash yourself in Muffet’s bathroom.

You had brought a long sleeve black shirt with a simple rose embroidery resting on your collar bone and a pair of plain blue jeans though sadly they lacked pockets but it is to be expected.

You pulled a large jumper from the bag and threw it on to form a protective layer for you against the still chilling temperatures.

You’d know from awakeing Muffet was out at her cafe, probably giving her pet, Muffin, extra attention seeing as she had only been in once yesterday to feed it.

Knowing Muffet had to throw out her schedule for you yesterday left a gut gnawing guilt inside you.

Gritting your teeth you grab the cookies you’d left out to cool from yesterday, shoving most of them into a plastic container and slam the lid on, being sure to leave some for Muffet.

You force it into your bag and snatch your phone to leave and patting Merit as you went. At the door you pull on your boots and coat before leaving and locking the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once at your apartment you’d immediately put your phone onto charge and dumped your coat on the hook and boots by the door

You headed for your kitchen to finally get some food, seeing as you had cereal and a half carton of milk, breakfast was an obvious choice for you.

A while later you were washing up your few dishes in your barely adequate kitchen, at some point you glanced at the clock that was situated on the living room wall.

2:25 it said.

Weren’t you meant to be at Undyne’s by three?

“Shit!” Falls from your lips as you scramble to dry off.

Grabbing your phone off the charger and finally turning it on to find a flurry of texts from an Unknown number, The BFG, Brucey and Spooder Queen.

The Unknowns Number was one of Papyrus’ cousins spamming you about how excited he was to see you again and have you over today, The BFG ( Paps ) messaged you to tell you Blueberry might text you a few times, you changed Blue’s name to ‘Blu’ which was very creative on your part.

Brucey ( Undyne ) was asking if you were nearly there to which you responded with a quick ‘just leaving now’ and Spooder Queen ( Muffet )had sent a pic of herself with Muffin at her Cafe and a text reminding you to enjoy your day.

**Y/n** < ( Thanks Muffs and please give Muffin extra pats for me <3 )

After that you shoved your phone into your bag and finally ran out the apartment towards Alphys and Undyne’s home.

You dug your headphones out from your coat pocket and stood picking your playlist and began listening to songs as you jogged most of the way.

When you finally arrived, you were short on breath and your cheeks and nose were bright pink from the cold temperatures.

“HEY PUNK!” comes the Earth-shattering shout.

“G-glad yo-ou could m-make it!” Alphys says when she sees you.

You laugh off Undyne’s brash nature and Alphys’ polite attitude and grabbed each into a hug when you finally reached them with Undyne firmly returning it and Alphys doing the same though not nearly as constricting.

Alphys wore an oversized jumper as a dress and Undyne word jeans and a shirt with a denim jacket over it to finish it.

“You literally just got here on time, you were Hella close punk, it’s 2:59 right now. Imagine if Black was here, HOLY SHIT IMAGINE THAT GNOMES FACE!” Undyne forces herself and Alphys into hysterical laughing fits, you begin chuckling quietly behind a hand at Undyne’s rambunctious laugh mixed with Alphys’ snorts of laughter.

Clearly Black like punctually and there was some inside joke you had missed.

A hand was suddenly upon your shoulder causing you to jump and release a tiny squeak of surprise.

“HUMBLE APOLOGIES HUMAN Y/N I HADN’T MEANT TO FRIGHTEN YOU.” Without turning you knew the apology was from Paps, dressed in ‘Cool guy’ shirt with a pair of shades scribbled under the words and some shorts.

“Don’t apologise Pap, I didn’t realise you were here yet.” You beam up at him.

“WELL, NEVER THE LESS IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! I AM SO VERY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE JOINING US TONIGHT!” Papyrus’ smile looks wide enough to hurt but he shows no signs of pain so you shrug it off.

“I’m happy too Paps. Now anyways, I demand a world-famous hug from my favourite skeleton.” You exclaim with your arms wide.

Papyrus quickly scoops you up and you laugh in glee, holding him as tightly as possible.

As Paps places you back down you hear a voice behind you, “and here I thought I was your favourite.”

You grin at Mutt who was dressed in his puffy Jacket, some sweatpants and had a dog treat sticking from between his fangs, a large waft of purple smoke puffing out of it.

“You’re also my favourite, only my favourites get my number.” You state matter-of-factly, Mutt gives you a funny look before shrugging and returning to standing nonchalantly to the side, smoking his treat but pulls his phone out and gives it to you to put your number in.

You set the name to ‘Favourite Human <3’

You shrug, handing it back at Mutt and grin when he rolls his eyelights at you, a small smile tugging on his teeth.

“OH, HUMAN Y/N-“

You cut him off by raising you hand “Y/n is just fine Paps.”

“APOLOGIES Y/N BUT WOULD YOU BE OK WITH TELEPORTATION? IT MAY BE A LAZY TACTIC BUT IT’S THE MOST EFFECTIVE WAY TO GET HOME, ESPECIALLY AS MY CAR IS UNDER REPAIRS AND ONLY BLUE WOULD ALLOW ME ACCESS TO HIS MOTOR BIKE, THOUGH IT’S A BIT TOO SMALL TO BRING US ALL THERE IN ONE GO.” Papyrus looks apologetic but you hardly notice.

“TELEPORT?! HELL YES IM IN!” You practically scream in joy.

“I-i mean um,” you let out a fake cough, “I would be perfectly fine with Teleportation.”

All the monsters around you blinked at your sudden excited shout with Alphys all but jumping out of her scaly skin, though they all began chuckling at your poor recovery and soon you joined in with a mild blush dusting your cheeks.

After a moment more of laughs Mutt strolled over to you and extended a hand, you took it without a shred of reluctance and only smiled at him.

“that’s all you have, tiny?” Mutt asked, glancing at your bag and you nodded in reply.

“Tiny? Real-“

A feeling of sea sickness overwhelmed you as you were pulled into a dark void.

**_You_** **_couldn’t_** **_breathe_**.

Then you were Stood inside somebody’s house, by their front door.

You slid to your knees, dry heaving and coughing with Mutt squatting next to you, offering reassurance by stroking and patting your back.

“Well, that could have gone slightly better.” You choke out, using the wall to guide you to your feet.

You offer a weak smile to Mutt as he offers you a hand, you take it and he leads you to the couch next to where another Skeleton was sat reading.

This skeleton wore a white button up shirt, his top two buttons were undone and he wore black work pants.

Scars, similar to those of Red’s brother were engraved over one of his half-closed sockets.

His purple eyelights flickered towards you and Mutt before returning to his book, barely acknowledging you.

“ **I SENSE MISERY. GOOD.** ” The unmistakable sound of nails on chalk voice of Red’s brother erupted from behind you.

“ **URGH, WHY IS THAT _CREATURE_ HERE?**” You can feel him burning holes into your skull from where he stood behind you.

You normally would have been offended by his jab towards you but you were still trying to keep your insides from becoming your outsides.

“Shut Your Teeth Cretin, _It_ Was Probably Invited Over For ‘Games Night’. Get Your Head Out Of Your Coccyx For Once And Go Find Something More Useful To Do. I’m _Re_ _ading_.”

Red’s brother growled at the indifferent purple skeleton but a glance at Mutt and he was storming away and muttering darkly under his breath.

You felt Mutt shift slightly from beside you as the purple skeleton flicked to the next page, a bored expression on his face.

You quietly asked Mutt for a glass of water and he obliged with a nod. As Mutt vanished from sight you swore under your breath and bent forwards attempting to rid the stomach ache you were certain you wouldn’t have to deal with earlier.

You bit your lip, an unfortunate habit as of late, as you sat back upright doing your best not to wince at the pain in your abdomen. You don’t want to ruin the night, do you?

You took a deep breath.

Mutt came in with the water for you a second later, you take it gratefully, thanking him quietly taking a sip.

“So, where’s Paps, Undyne and Alphys? They’re meant to be here too, right?” You ask, setting your cup aside still with half its contents.

“they’ll be here soon enough.” Mutt shrugged, sitting in a chair about a foot from the couch.

You twisted slightly to grab your bag from your shoulder.

Pulling out your box of cookies, you offered one to Mutt first, though he raised a brow bone he took one, you then offered the box towards the purple bookworm on the other end of the couch, he didn’t even glance up as he muttered “No Thank You.”

You shrugged and took one for yourself, setting the box onto the coffee table beside your cup, you began chewing on your cookie absentmindedly, waiting for the others to arrive.

Around twenty minutes later you could hear Undyne very clearly from the other side of the front door, shouting about how she was going to win everything tonight.

The door is slammed open.

Undyne stalks in, glances around before spotting you.

“There ya are Nerd! So wh- “

“HEY YOU BROUGHT COOKIES!” You glance away from Undyne to see Blueberry, his bright blue eyelights in the shape of stars momentarily before bounding towards the coffee table.

He had a light blue star pattern shirt on that matches with his darker blue shorts.

“IS OK IF I TAKE ONE, HUMAN?” He glances to you for your approval, you merely nod whist stifling a giggle at his adorable childish mannerisms.

“WOWIE! THESE ARE ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS I!” You do your best to not loudly say ‘Aww’, how is he so precious?

Papyrus is soon in the living room too, asking for a cookie.

“I baked a ton, so take a couple. If you want.”

Papyrus congratulated you on your cooking skills which caused you to blush in embarrassment.

Blueberry was grinning happily and was telling how excited he was that you were here to enjoy games night with them, you sipped you water barely hearing him.

To avoid getting overwhelmed you told them you were going to take your cup to the kitchen to clean it but Papyrus beat you to it.

“AS OUR GUEST YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE TO DO CHORES WHILST HERE, IT IS A HOSTS JOB TO MAKE SURE HIS GUESTS ARE COMFORTABLE.” He seemed insistent so you sat back down, he even took your boots and coat to the front door.

You sat back down, finding Stretch had blipped into existence beside you, a sucker between his teeth and his sockets closed, you blinked at him before turning back to Blue.

When Paps came back you shifted so your back was on the couch cushion behind you and your feet could no longer reach the floor.

You sat silently watching as others made their way in, the coffee table was cleared and a pile of games was dumped on it.

Blue moved your cookies to sit under the TV by the wall, thankfully.

You watched as Red pick the game before locking his eyelights with you a sharp, predatory grin on his teeth.

Well crap.

You found yourself stuck between Stretch and Sans on the couch, the purple skeleton, who’s name you discovered was ‘Black’, had moved to the chair Mutt previously sat in and was still reading his book. Mutt was sat at Blacks feet watching the game with mild interest.

On your right was another chair which was Occupied by ‘Edge’, Red’s brother.

Red was sat by the table watching the game with Papyrus and Blue who sat Infront of you by the coffee table.

Alphys and Undyne we’re sharing the love seat to Black’s left, Alphys in Undyne’s lap and obviously you snapped a few pictures to annoy them with, snickering while doing so.

“i guess that was s _neaky_ as pie.” Sans grins at you, one socket open. You lean towards sans showing him the pictures you got of Alphys and Undyne.

“They’re so cute though.” You whisper to him and Sans chuckles, his grin not as fake as the first time you met him.

“YOUR TURN HUM-Y/N!” Paps calls to you, reminding you of the game and the incredibly high stakes of rolling a four to seven, that was Red’s corner of the monstopoly each one having a hotel on it.

Rolling your double dice gave you a three and a two, so overall a five.

“Ah well that’s me defeated, I bestow all my belongings to Red, enjoy my nothingness.” You say before curling back up onto the couch, this time with a pillow to hug to your chest.

“aw, whatta shame sweetheart.” He looks like he wants to continue but a glance to his brother has him rethinking that decision.

You playfully stick your tongue out at him and he copies you in turn.

Who would've known skeletons had tongues?

As it turns out Papyrus and Blue were both really into the game but somehow Sans and Red were winning, everybody else had either skipped the game or failed by now, soon enough it was between Sans, Red and Pap.

Blueberry huffed in annoyance, choosing to sit on the other side of stretch which left you squished between the latter and Sans.

You blinked awake to the sound of Red shouting victoriously and you shouted “Yay, Good job!" And began giving a small clap still not fully in the land of the awake.

You wiped your eyes of the sleep to see Red gloating over a dejected Papyrus, a twinge in your chest at his sad face and you moved off the couch, pillow still in hand.

Trying to not fall down as you squatted beside him, “Hey don’t look so glum, chum. You did amazing, cmon gimmie a hug and you and me can team up next time to win.” You tilt your head to see his face and offer him a kind smile. Papyrus wraps his arms around you, burying his skull into your shoulder and squeezing you tightly.

“YOU’RE RIGHT TINY Y/N, NEXT TIME WE SHALL VICTORIOUS!” You sat flat on the floor at how quickly Papyrus let go and stood to pose heroically halfway through his sentence.

You smiled at his much happier face and stood up yourself, dusting yourself off.

“How about you pick the next game? You know, as like a second-place winner thing.” You began walking back to the couch where blueberry had made himself comfortable in your absence.

You raised an eyebrow at Blue with hands on hips, shrugging you decide to just sit on the floor in front of him, your pillow held protectively in your arms.

You turn to sit on your knees, facing blueberry who noticed and waved at you, your brows furrowed.

“Hey Blue, would you say I’m tiny?”

Blue looked thoughtful before answering, “I MEAN I'M CONSIDERED A SMALL MONSTER AND YOU’RE SMALLER THAN ME SO I SUPPOSE YOU ARE.” Blueberry offered you a joyful smile “IT’S NICE NOT BEING THE SMALLEST FOR ONCE THOUGH!” you could swear you felt your heart melt at how sweet he was even if he had also called you subsequently called you tiny as well.

“I swear you’re going to give me cavities.” You mutter under your breath and Blues smile grows wider as if he had heard you.

“I’VE DECIDED ON A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE! THAT WAY EVERYBODY CAN BE APART OF THE GAME!” Papyrus shouted behind you.

That seemed harmless enough.

Not harmless. Not harmless. Not harmless.

Somebody brought alcohol in and now for every skip somebody did they had to take a shot. So far you had avoided drinking more then two shots so far, this was strong alcohol.

“Alphys, Tell Us Your Biggest Fear.” Black said calmly, taking a sip of wine.

Poor Alphys’ face may as well have been painted red.

“I-i-i, w-wai-it I-i u-um.” Alphys looked at the Alcohol desperately but refused to touch it, she sent you a pleading look.

You sighed and took the shot of alcohol and coughed as it hit the back of your throat.

“Holy crap this strong, anyway I uh took the shot so you are free Alphys.” Your eyes were slightly watery from how strong the Alcohol was so you decided to lean back into Blues legs which were surprisingly comfortable and warm.

“T-Thank yo-ou Y/n!” Alphys manages to get out and you salute her in turn before coughing a final time.

“ **HURRY UP YOU HEATHEN**!” Edge growled at Alphys.

“Don’t talk to her like that you boney bitch.” Undyne snarled at Edge, both glaring at each other and wisps of magic began to form and dissipates in the form of red and blue before your eyes.

“that’s enough, thank you.” You turned slightly to see sans glaring them both down in you peripheral, his eyelights extinguished. A shiver slides down your spine at the sight and your breathing halts.

“DOES ANYBODY WANT A COOKIE?” Papyrus awkwardly attempts to break the tension with your box of cookies.

“ME PLEASE!” Blue shout’s from behind you, Stretch raises his hand and so do Mutt and Red.

“sounds great Paps.” Sans says returning to his more relaxed self.

Tip to self, never piss of a skeleton, more specifically, don't piss of Sans.

“I had some at home, thank you Paps. Take as many as you want.” You offer and Papyrus’ smile seems to grow even wider.

“Okay, Now May We Continue?” Black asks, looking bored.

“A-ah um M-mutt, Tr-truth or dare?”

“dare.” Mutt answers

“O-oh h-how abo-out you u-uh stop s-smoking for f-five ro-ounds.” Alphys stutters out. Mutt maintains eye contact with her as he swallows the lit treat whole, you scrunch your nose in displeasure, that cannot be tasty.

“y/n. Truth or dare.” Mutt asks with a sly smirk on his face as he turns to face you.

You didn’t trust him to not dare you to do something weird so you chose Truth.

Mutt’s smirk grew into a smug smile. “what’s your biggest Sexual secret?”

You blinked at him, your face slowly warming under everybody’s gazes.

“I-I...” you sat staring at his smug smile, he knew you wouldn’t skip, you wanted to remain sober for as long as possible.

That smooth mother fucker.

You stood and walked over to him in his corner after moving away from his brother. Taking a breath and leaned in to whisper into his ‘ear'

You swallowed about to tell him about your lack of _any_ previous intercourse but he hushed you and stood straight again with a look of confusion

“huh, kinky.” Mutt said loudly and winked at you in reassurance and you let out a sigh of relief knowing you didn’t have to tell him.

You avoided eye contact with everybody else, walking back to your seat by Blue’s legs.

You had only ever told a handful of people, including Muffet, about your virginity and your mother had told you to keep it to yourself. The strictness of your parents had ended up with you being mostly sheltered from a lot of things your life, so sharing this was alarming for you.

“So now that my turn is over, Stretch. Truth or dare?” you asked after taking another breath to calm your racing heart.

“eh, dare thanks.” Stretch watched you curiously as you fidgeted, still ignoring everybody else.

“I dare you to give me your hoodie for the rest of the game.” You state.

Stretch gives you a skeletal pout before shrugging it of and dropping it onto your face. It smells of honey and smoke, though not Cigar smoke but burnt wood smoke.

You slide it on, the hood covering your whole face and your arms barely reaching halfway down the sleeves.

“This is mine now, say goodbye stretch, for I have stolen your beloved.” You snicker.

“gasp, oh no whatever shall I do.” You hear Stretch sarcastically exclaim.

"did ya really just say 'Gasp'?" You hear Red ask.

“can you even see?” stretch asks you, ignoring Red though the noise of laughter let’s you know your theatrics were not in vain.

“I don’t have to answer that.” You can all but hear Stretch rolling his eyelights, causing your grin to widen further.

The game continues for a few rounds more before they decide they're done for the night and choose to just put a movie on or leave and somebody brings in snacks, stretch doesn’t ask for his hoodie back but you remove it and offer it back anyway.

“ ‘s fine just give it back in the morning.”

You give him a dopey nod and a yawn, just about ready to pass out and he grabs your wrist in his much larger hands.

Stretch wraps you up in his hoodie and sits you in between Blue and himself.

Blue wraps his arms around your waist while watching the movie and you doze off for a second time that night, leaning on Stretch as you do, waking momentarily as Blue moves off the couch.

You feel somebody attempt to move you but you whine and grab onto their warmth, humming in tired irritation as they pull away very gently, your body forces you into a deep sleep so you barely hear them mutter out a ‘Goodnight’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Somebody forgot how monster alcohol can cause drowsiness in humans, woopsies.
> 
> Stretch has at least nine of the same hoodie so he doesn’t really mind you borrowing one.
> 
> Undyne knew it was a sleepover and tried to ask where your extra clothes were.
> 
> Mutt only asked about your biggest secret because he wants to one up some of the others.


	7. Puntastic Morning

The sunlight filtering through the window woke you up, it had to be just after dawn.

Blearily, you took in your surroundings, thankfully you didn't have a hangover. It seemed that at some point during the night you had grabbed onto sans and were using him as your pillow.

You pulled away from Sans’ snoring form to face the only other in the living room with you.

Stretch was halfway off the back of the couch which could not have been comfortable.

You watch as he snores softly and wonder how the hell does it work? He doesn’t have lungs from what you can see from under his tank top. You chalked it up to magic, you were curious but you shouldn’t pry.

“you done checkin’ me out honey?” A short, raspy chuckle came from the tall skeleton you were observing.

“I ah, Sorry. I didn’t mean to be creepy and watch you sleep, I was just thinking.” You mumble, avoiding eye contact with the amused skeleton.

“it’s _sweet_ you wanted to check me out _honey_.”

He winks at you with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Oh god that was un _bee_ lievable” You attempt to hide your smile behind a hand and Stretch’s a grin grows wider.

You exchange a few puns, his being significantly better and some even flirtatious ones.

After a few to many flirtatious ones you had hidden yourself into his hoodie to hide your blush.

“hey Sans, glad you could join us in the land of the living.” Stretch snicker and you hear Sans yawning so you poke your head out.

“you know Im always _Bone tired_.” You grin at Sans.

“Wow barely up and already throwing puns, you’re really _Stretching_ it.” Your smile widens when his eyelights glow brighter.

“you know me, gotta _ketchup_ on my ‘z’s.” He pulls a ketchup bottle out of his pockets and waves at you before taking a sip. You roll your eyes playfully at Sans and face Stretch.

“Hey Stretch did you want your hoodie back yet or can I keep it on for a bit longer?”

When the lanky skeleton shrugs you stand to give him a bow.

“Thank you, this is the comfiest thing I’ve worn in ages. I’ll give it back before I go home!” You exclaim excitedly and stretch just shrugs again, this time with a sucker between his teeth but you don’t question it

“well ain’t this a fuckin’ tea party.” Red sneers from the stairs.

“Hello Red. Glad you _mustard_ up the courage to join our party.” You smile at him over your shoulder trying to continue the condiment puns. It doesn’t go unnoticed by you when he turns away and grumbles something to himself.

“go home sweetheart, mutt won’t be up for a few hours ‘r somethin’, alphys 'n undyne went home already ‘n the others all left for their ‘training’.” He quotes with his hands.

“Ah ok, quick question though. How am I getting home?” You glance around to all the skeletons.

“same way ye got ‘ere I suppose.” Red suggests nonchalantly.

“ah yes I’ll just figure out how teleport, great plan, why didn’t I think of that.” You remark sarcastically.

“wait who teleported you here, didn’t papyrus come to get you?” Sans questions.

“Well Mutt did, I swear I was this close to throwing up. Be thankful you haven’t got any guts to throw up.” You cringe remembering the feeling of bile rising into your mouth and gag.

“yeah, guess there’s a skele-ton of benefits to being a bag of bones.” Stretch pipes up, still half strewn over the back of the couch.

You shake your head at his pun but a smile worms it’s way onto your face anyway.

“Right, so am I just stuck here till Mutt’s up then? Can’t one of you just drop me off outside Grillby’s or Muffet’s?” You query.

Red sneers at you and sans offers a half apologetic shrug.

“Can’t, I’m _bone tired_ right now.” Stretch groaned and you tutted at him.

“Nuh-uh Sans already did that one.” You waggled your index finger at him in mock disappointment. Stretch just stuck his orange tongue out at you, you retaliated by copying him.

When you asked him how and why he had a tongue when he was just a skeleton his response was “how else am I meant to enjoy my sucker?”

“Fair enough.” You found yourself mumbling in return, hoping for a more sciencey and exciting answer.

Soon you found yourself in their kitchen looking for breakfast, stretch now at in a chair by the dining table about 8 feet away from you.

The fridge was full of Spaghetti, sharp looking lasagna, Burritos and glittery tacos? Near the back was a bunch of eggs thankfully, guess it was an omelette day or scrambled eggs depending on how it went.

You beat the eggs in a jug and adds some salt and pepper for extra flavour, and heated a pan on their half-destroyed stove. You put some butter in the pan and poured in your egg mix and twisted the pan so it became and even circle.

Using a spatula you being to pry in off the bottom of the pan ever so carefully. Once you had it moving you could fold it in itself and place it on the plate beside you.

“what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Mutt’s lanky form bent over you to check out your omelette.

“Just an omelette, you can have this one if you want? I can just make another.” You beam at the half-asleep skeleton.

Mutt lets out a quiet hum of approval and takes your offered plate, bending down and butting your head with his in what you can only assume is gratitude.

A few minutes you had several omelettes on the table infront of you, turns out all four of them wanted in on breakfast. Your omelette ended up being alot smaller then their ones as you ran out of eggs for it, not that you really minded seeings as they were all but inhaling their own breakfasts.

Red had been partially skeptical of your cooking before he seemed to just give up and take a bite of it and deciding he wanted more. It was kind of adorable how they all acted like this was the best thing they had ever eaten; it definitely didn’t hurt your ego that’s for sure.

“I’m going to assume you enjoyed your breakfast?” You snicker at their wide grins of satisfaction.

“aw fuck, ya gotta cook more of that shit doll.” Red leans back in his chair looking very content in that moment.

“I brought cookies if you want some, they’re in the living room.” You doubt he heard you finish with how quickly he teleported away to find them.

“I suppose I’ll get the container back...eventually.” you smile, looking towards the living room door.

“Oh right, here you go Stretch.” You slide off his Hoodie to offer it back to him. He takes it from your hands and slides it back on, looking alot more comfortable.

“how _sweet_ of you _honey_.” Stretch puns at you.

“Oh hush you goof you did those both this morning.” You chide.

“what? _Dessert_ make me any less _humerus_?” A bark of laughter leaves you despite your best efforts, with Sans and Mutt both chuckling to themselves.

“ _l_ _ol-ly_ those were some good candy puns.” Sans sniggers and Stretch chortles.

Mutt had reclined in his chair, a lazy smile tugging on his teeth as he watched the back-and-forth banter.

When you offered to take the plates Mutt offered to help clean much to the bewilderment of the other two.

“Aww, thank you Mutt! That’s very kind of you.” You smile softly up at him.

Mutt carries the plates over to the sink and watches you begin to run the water.

You wash and he dries, neither of you saying much but both enjoying the silence none the less with the other two skeletons leaving in favour of their rooms.

“Next time I’m round I’ll bring some ingredients for pancakes; how does that sound?” You turn to Mutt as he put the last plate away. Mutt gave you a nod if approval, as ou turned to head into the living room arms snaked round your waist.

A squeak escaped you as Mutt picked you up and ambled into the living room, you hung limp in his arm as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Using you as a teddy bear of sorts.

“Did you really have to do that? If you had just asked I’d have joined you.” You frown in confusion. A rumble comes from Mutt as he tightens his grip on your waist but he says nothing. Letting our a huff you decide to just wait and watch TV knowing you won’t get anything from him until he wants to take you home.

An hour or two later the front door swings open to reveal the sound of yelling, mostly Blue and Edge from the difference in pitch.

“YOU CAN’T JUST THREATEN EVERYONE EDGE! IT’S NOT NICE!”

“ **FOR ASGORES SAKE, SHUT YOUR FILTHY TRAP YOU HUMAN HUGGER.** ”

You don’t bother to look at them when you Hush them, what can you say, the show was getting good.

“ **DO NOT SHUSH ME HUMAN, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!** ” Edge screams at you so you glare at him over Mutt’s shoulder and shush him again before turning back to the dancing pink robot.

You hear someone snicker but can’t see the perpetrator from your seat. Edge keeps fuming and storms off with Blue pouting and saying how he needed to find his brother.

“WOWIE, Y/N YOU STAYED TO WELCOME US BACK HOME!” Papyrus calls to you.

You noted the rest had decided to go off to do their own thing, leaving Papyrus by himself at the door.

Patting the seat beside you as best you can from Mutts lap. “Hey Paps, wanna join us? We’re watching Mettaton dance.”

Papyrus was more than happy to oblige, though he did not look comfortable trying to sit on the couch beside you.

First thing you had to do when you got home was find a new flat to rent then save up to get them a bigger, more comfortable couch.

Maybe you could get a part time job and start working at Muffet’s full time for extra pay?

“WHY DO YOU REQUIRE MORE MONEY HU-Y/N?”

Papyrus’ voice breaks you from your trance.

“Oh sorry, did I say that aloud? My bad. It’s nothing Paps, just some personal stuff, don’t worry.” You awkwardly chuckle.

Papyrus gives you an unconvinced look so you attempt to defend yourself.

“Seriously Paps it’s nothing important, relax.”

When Papyrus gives you another uncovinced look mixed with concern, you cracked.

“I’m just planning on moving it’s no big deal and I was maybe sort of thinking i should get-you-guys-a-better-couch-when-i-can.” You explain through a fountain of verbal diarrhoea.

Papyrus blinks at you with his brow bones furrowed as he pieces together what you said but Mutt beat him to it.

“we don’ need a new couch darlin’ but it’s nice you wanted to do somethin’ nice for us.” He offers you reassuringly, squeezing you tighter momentarily before loosening his grip and returning his attention to the dancing robot on the TV, now with a frying pan in one hand.

“YES WE DO NOT REQUIRE A NEW COUCH ANY TIME SOON LITTLE Y/N, OURS IS PERFECT FOR OUR NEEDS.” Papyrus states with a pleased smile on his boney features.

You attempt to think of a way to convince them to let you buy them one but you are broke and they seem very certain they were fine with their current one.

A commotion from the TV has your attention shift towards it and the Robot who was now attempting to cook.

“Mr Mettaton, Humans can’t eat half of this stuff!” You hear somebody out of camera shot call to the robot.

“That’s because it’s not for humans darling, this is special monster food to help replenish monster magic! Not for human consumption.” He winks towards the camera, you guess, you can’t tell as his hair his covering half his face.

“But Mettaton-“ Oh he did not like that.

“Mr Mettaton, thank you.” He snaps at them.

“M-mr Met-ttaton, isn’t this is meant to be a cooking show for humans and monsters?” the obviously terrified person offers.

“why, Darling~” he says and you can almost see the animated sparkles coming off of him before it turns dark for a spilt second and the signal is cut out.

“Right well with, whatever that was, finished. I need to get home, Mutt? Would you mind please?” At your request Mutt hums in an 'ok' of sorts.

"Bye bye Paps,tell the others I had fun and that we should do this again soon!" Mutt then begins to shift slightly before the dizziness of Teleportation throws you off and Papyrus dissolves from your vision.

You landed inside Muffet’s living room, you wrinkled your nose at the sensation of bile rising in your throat.

“Thanks dude, man I’ll never get used to teleporting, ugh why is it so cool but so horrible at the same time?” You complain under your breath, hands holding your stomach waiting for the feeling of vomiting to go away.

Mutt gives you a smug grin before Muffet bursts in.

“Oh thank Asgore. Dearie~! Why didn’t you text me to say when you were coming back? Or tell me you’re being evicted?!” Muffet shouted frantically at you with you barely catching her words.

“I’m sorry that was my fault I wa- IM FUCKING BEING WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Papyrus was highly tempted to give you money but was told by sans to stop giving his allowance to everybody.
> 
> Black snickered at Edge getting bent out of shape.
> 
> They’re mostly all excited for the next games night, especially Red, he wants more cookies not edge though, he's being angy.


	8. Ex-landlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. You have been evicted. What a shame.
> 
> Oh look skeleton fluff-

“What do you mean I’m evicted?! No, wait. No I-just, hold on.” You begin pacing at a brisk pace around her living room, biting your lip and furrowing your brows.

You yank your hair at one point to make sure this isn’t a bad dream, wincing when you yank a few strands out.

“Please excuse me a moment.” You ask in your most polite, customer service voice before turning on your heel and march into Muffet’s bathroom.

You let out a high-pitched scream of rage and kick the closed door, letting out a string of curses as pain in your foot explodes.

You remain stationary for a while, heavily breathing against the solid wood of the bathroom door.

“Everything is Fine, I am Fine. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding, everything is Fine.” You take another deep breath and unlock the wooden door.

Muffet stands on the other side, her five eyes all looking to you with concern and worry.

Muffet didn’t say anything but opened her arms offering a hug.

Taking a breath, you walked into her arms and wrapped your own pair around her.

“Muffet I have to go figure this out, I’ll be back soon or I’ll text you.” You offer a half smile as you pull away from the hug.

“You’re going to text me with a dead phone dearie~? Just be back soon~.” You nod, mentally face palming at the mention of your dead phone.

“Right, right I will. I’m gonna go now Muffs, tell Mutt bye for me if he’s not poofed away yet.” You chuckle, attempting to ease the heavy feeling weighing in your chest.

Muffet nods at you and you leave to figure out what the hell is going on with your land lady and your apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Just as I told that spider woman, you’re being evicted!” The short older woman shrieked, here you though Edge sounded like nails on chalkboard.

“Ma’am I’m just asking why.” You stress the why in hopes of actually gaining an answer.

“Why? You wanna sue or something?! Hate to break it to you but we have nothing in writing so get lost!” The aggravating woman’s voice was becoming increasingly headache inducing but you needed answers.

“Ma’am pleas-” her door slammed in your face.

This woman made your blood boil but you had to remain calm and not lash out, you may end up causing somebody harm. Taking a deep breath you began humming your favourite lullaby quietly to assist in calming you.

Knocking again you were unrewarded so you kept knocking and knocking until finally the woman yanked the door open, ready to shout but paused and stared past your shoulder. Taking a brief glance behind you and nothing was there so you turned back to the now-pale woman.

“Ma’am I would just like to know why you’re evicting me, if you answer my one question I’ll be out of your hair and you won’t have to see me again.” You say in the gentlest voice you can muster as to not set her off again.

“I want to rent it out at a higher price with better tenants, I don’t like your monster friends snooping around here.” Ah so it was because she was a racist, that explained a few things and many of the passive aggressive things she had said to you in the past.

“I understand Ma’am, but you must understand that Muffet is truly a wonderful person and friend. I’m sorry if you are so close minded as to not understand that monsters are not two-dimensional villains or evil in general. Monsters are some of the kindest beings you will ever meet and- and she shut the door, fair enough I guess.” You sigh and stare at the closed door Infront of you.

“Well, I got my answer atleast, too bad it’s a weak excuse just because she’s a racist woman, wonder what made her so resentful.” You shrug and turn back towards your apartment and begin packing what you can into a few bags, suppose you’re staying at Muffet’s for a while.

You had to squeeze under your bed to find your precious wooden box, it still weighed decently even without money inside, the box had been a special gift from your Nan on your 12th birthday.

Your Nan was the kindest soul you had ever met and every day you aimed to be just a bit more like her, even signing up for charity work and helping out at the shelter every now and again.

Your Nan had taught you how to cook and had always been there for you when you needed her, until she wasn’t.

Once all your bags were packed you locked the door and stared at the chipping paint as a wave of painful nostalgia had you tearing up slightly, your throat closed as you tried to swallow your tears behind a smile. You took a steady breath and prepared to carry all of it to Muffet’s.

Making sure you placed the key to you old apartment into your ex-landladys post box before you left, two bags in one hand, a suitcase and a backpack. The backpack containing all electronics and some clothes, the suitcase had the rest of your clothes one of bags in you hand held all you important items such as your box, a few pieces of jewelry and your washbag while the other had what food items you had left in your apartment.

“I never realised I actually owned so little until now, I don’t even own the furniture or appliances. Guess that’s one thing that I can be thankful for, not having to buy half the stuff from the apartment.” You chuckled quietly under your breath and began strolling down the street towards Muffet’s home.

When you opened the door you removed your coat and boots, placing your bags by the living room door way.

You waddled over to the couch, where Muffet was sat reading a book and dramatically laid across is and let out your best thespian sigh, hand to head, eyes closed, the lot.

You could all but feel Muffet roll her several eyes at your antic but ignored you, causing you to pout.

“Muuuuffffffeeet, you know how you looooove me?” You grin at her, watching with one eye from behind your hand that lay frappes across your forehead.

When Muffet hummed in acknowledgment your grin grew further.

“Since you love me soooo much, I request a hug since I am your most favourite human ever!” You could hear Muffet silently giggle.

“Oh, I don’t know, dearie~ I’m afraid that’s only reserved for special people~” you fake pout and sit up to face her.

“My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is utterly ruined, how could you.” You feign betrayal and let out a horribly bad, fake, sob at her and throw a hand toward your heart as to prove your point.

Muffet only snickers at your antics before returning to her book and you crawl over to her.

“Dearie~ I’m busy, go find a skeleton to harass like a good girl.” She elbows you away from her a smile still remaining on her face, fangs pointing out from her top lips.

Her fangs really didn’t concern you as much as when you first met her. It was hilarious, looking back, that you had ever been scared of your friend, you couldn’t say she wouldn’t hurt a fly though, since you’d seen her kill a fly and bake it into her own personal snack. You wrinkled your nose remembering her telling you it was perfectly fine and then offering you some, which you had politely refused causing her to laugh at you, claiming to be joking, though you still weren’t sure.

“So where are they?” You question her with an eyebrow raised. Muffet gestures towards the kitchen and you give her your thanks before walking away.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” You ask, sliding into the seat beside Stretch, Mutt looked disappointed you didn’t take his offered lap but went back to smoking his dog treat.

“nothing much honey, how bout you? Mutt says you’ve had an interesting morning.” Stretch watches you out the corner of his sockets, his pale orange eye lights, waiting for your response.

“Aha... Uh yeah it’s been, well, eventful to say the least.” You awkwardly chuckle and rub the back of your neck, looking away from stretch.

“So it turns out I’m going to be crashing at Muffet’s for a few weeks. Yay!” You say the last bit with sarcastic enthusiasm and jazz hands.

“is that a bad thing?” Stretch asks with a brow raised.

“Staying with Muffet? No way, I love her to bits. I just don’t want to burden her with myself, she only has the one bed.” You let out a sigh and start fiddling with your hair.

Stretch doesn’t respond but pulls a sucker from his pocket and offers it to you, you take it with a small smile worming it’s way into your face.

“Thanks, stretch, I’m a real sucker for something sweet.” You grin towards him and hear Mutt snort of disbelief. Stretch’s shoulders shook as though containing a laugh and you just gave him a cheeky smile in turn.

“So how come Muffet only ever lets you two in here?” You ask, the sucker shoved to the side of your mouth so you could talk.

“we’re the only ones she tolerates, she thinks Sans is too lazy and punny, she just straight up hates red, but never mentioned why, and our bros each ruined her kitchen atleast once.” He shrugged and looked towards Mutt for confirmation.

Mutt just shrugged at him before returning to staring off into space.

“hey, what if we let you stay at our lodge, i mean we have room and sans pro’lly won’t give a shit either way.” Mutt muttered but the silence between the three of you allowed you to hear him perfectly fine.

“I can’t do that to you guys, you’ve barely known me for a week, for all you know I’m a crazy, psycho, hoodie stealer. Let me in once and you’ll never get it back.” You attempt to give your best cliché villain laugh which just sounds stupid causing you to break into a fit of giggles.

“eh, I can trust you with mine, seeing as you gave one back already.” Stretch’s eye lights twinkle with amusement, Mutt’s darker ones, mirroring his as they watched you.

“Darn my plans have been foiled with log-*hic*” you blink owlishly at the skeletons and cover your mouth with both hands.

Mutt’s brows furrow in confusion, as do Stretches, “you ok shorty?” Mutt asks from his end of the table.

“Yeah, I’m fine-*hic*, my lungs are just con-*hic*-fused, sorry.” You hiccup a few more times, though they were more muffled as you kept your mouth shut and tried to slow your breathing.

You stand and walk towards Muffet’s sink, picking up a cup in your way over and pour yourself a cup.

You return to your seat and begin sipping the water, waiting for them to go away.

Mutt and stretch both began to openly laugh at you, your face growing hot and red in embarrassment.

“daww that’s adorable, y-your lungs are confused? nyeh heh!” Stretch laughed openly, translucent tears pooling in his sockets, Mutt barely stifling his own laughs.

“shut u-*hic* up you bullys.” You tried to sound offended and angry to stop them laughing but with a hiccup breaking your sentence in half it did the opposite to the point Mutt bad his phone out, recording it.

“Are you going to *hic* film me every *hic* time i do something embarrassing?” you hiccup again when you finish talking, your face heating up further when he gave you a sly grin and a wink.

“You guys *hic* suck, I swear.”

“the amount of blackmail we’re going to have of you.” Stretch wheezed and slapped the table, you had no clue if he needed air but he wheezed just the same.

You wrinkled your nose at them and folded your arms, pouting, it would have worked better if you didn’t shake with a hiccup passing through you every few seconds.

“Oh f-fuck, mutt you gotta share that dude.” Stretch was crying with laughter and Mutt gave him a thumbs up and a smug smile was thrown your way.

When your hiccups finally, finally stopped, you refused to talk to either of them, it was childish but you felt a bit salty after they had laughed at you for almost ten minutes straight.

“ok ok I’m sorry, honey stop being mad, you would have laughed if it was one of us, be honest.” Stretch grinned at your pout, his sockets crinkling at the corners as he poked your cheeks. You, in the most mature moment, stick your tongue out at him and squeak when he likes you in the side.

“hey mutt, honey’s ticklish.” That gets Mutt’s attention as he gives you the slyest smile you'd ever seen, you glare at him hoping to put him off whatever evil plan he had running through his skull.

Mutt slid something towards Stretch, his eye lights locked onto you.

“Mutt, no. I just got rid of the hiccups.” You barely have a second to think before he’s next you and tickling you.

You writhe to get away and fall to the floor, a squeak and a shriek mix together as you try to push away.

“W-wait MuTt s-Stop, I’m begGing yyOU pPleaSe I-i’ll doO aNytHing!” you laugh and squeal, kicking on the floor to get away barely registering your own words, Mutt finally relents , though he’s got you pinned under him, as he’s sat on your stomach.

Your breathing comes out harsh and laboured as you lay down, your cheeks flushed again, trying to finally catch your breath.

“anything huh?” Mutt stares down at you, an almost predatory smile on his fangs, his golden tooth glinting menacingly.

“ehat do you think ashtray?”

“i say she should accept our offer.”

You huff at them both, “You dirty *hic* cheats. NOOO the *hic* hiccups are back!" You whine miserably.

Mutt winks and Stretch blows you a skeletal kiss as you struggle under Mutt, how is a skeleton so heavy?

“Alright, alright just get *hic* off you oaf!"You shake your head at them both and shove Mutt lightly in the chest, a smile is spread across your face, despite your best efforts.

Mutt finally gets off you and offers a hand. “Thank you both." You say sincerely which gets their attention

“welcome.”

“you’re welcome honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Mutt texted the group as soon as he heard you might be evicted and majority rule that you can bunk at theirs (Black and Edge not in favour) 
> 
> Surprisingly Red was in favour
> 
> Mutt has a folder on his computer of videos of you being C̶u̶t̶e embarrassed
> 
> Stretch filmed the tickling on Mutt’s phone for him  
> (Mutt slid his phone over to Stretch)
> 
> -side note-
> 
> Haha fluffy, goofy skeletons go brrrrrr
> 
> Stretch: So why are you always filming MC and can I have a copy  
> Mutt: she’s so babie fjsbfjsbdks  
> MC: ◉‿◉
> 
> Thank you for reading


	9. Bar work

As you pulled yet another batch of cupcakes out of Muffet’s oven, you sighed. How many cupcakes was that now? It had to be around twenty-five or so by now.

You placed your most recent batch on a cooling rack on the counter behind you and began prepping icing for some of the earlier ones.

You had created maybe fifteen cookies and a dozen or so cinnamon rolls the day prior and hadn’t stopped baking since.

“Dearie~ that’s a lot of treats, are they all for me~?” Muffet’s voice sung from the doorway.

“Hardy har Muffet, you can help yourself. Honestly I have no idea what I’m doing I feel like a record stuck on repeat.” You scowled down at the icing that sat innocently in its bowl.

Muffet patted your head sympathetically as she strolled over to the sink to begin washing up.

“Wait, wait, wait. I made the mess; I’ll clean it up.” You tried to be as firm as possible on this even if Muffet was giving you a funny look.

“Y/n, dear~ you need to go get ready for work. As much as I detest your boss, he probably wants to check that you’re not dusted yet.” Muffet semi glared at the water as she mentioned Grillby but it left when she turned back to you.

You glanced at the clock, you had half an hour to get to work “Oh, you’re right Muffs, I’m gonna be so flippin late!” And without another word you were sprinting out the kitchen, leaving most of your cupcakes un-iced and an amused Muffet returning to her washing up.

You hadn’t ironed your work clothes this weekend which was mildly irritating but not ironing them this week wouldn’t kill you.

You pulled out on of your outfit and began walked towards the door for your coat and boots, half hoping Mutt would just poof up and teleport you there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Of course Mutt didn’t show up to get you to work on time, winded from running atleast half the distance you were late but only by ten minutes instead of twenty.

After catching your breath, you made your way towards the back of the bar, waving to Grillby and the table of dogs as you do.

Tying a bow behind you to keep your apron in place, you begin taking orders and refilling glasses.

A drunk rabbit waves you over for a refill, which you happy to oblige.

“Hey waitresss g-girlieee, have you seen a sansyyy? I want him to come s-s-sit with meeee.” The drunken rabbit whined at you.

“Are you sure you want a refill?” You ask gently, not exactly thrilled to let a drunk customer have more alcohol.

“I want h-h-hot guys! Grillbyyyyyyy come sit with meeeee.” Seeing as they didn’t answer your question you decide to remove their empty cup and bring it back to the bar. No refill for you, bunny.

Slipping behind the bar, beside Grillby, you grab a blanket for the rabbit, placing it beside them as you walked past to talk to another customer.

After a couple of hours many of the customers had left and by that time the skeletons finally showed up, you realised this when Mutt came up behind you and gave you a surprise hug while you were wiping a table down.

“Dang it Mutt, I swear I’m going to put a frikin bell on you.” You gave him a mock frown and patted his cheekbone.

“mutt get her boney ass off ‘er” you could hear the deep voice of Red coming from the bar and the low baritone chuckle of Sans.

“Mutt get off, I’m at work. No don’t do that face, no please. Damnit.” A pool of guilt rests in your stomach as Mutt gives you a heartbroken look.

You gave Grillby a look of what-am-i-meant-to-do? To which you watch him give a silent laugh.

Mutt eventually left you to work and slinked off back towards the rest of the skeletons. You shook your head playfully at him and made your way behind the bar.

“And what’ll it be gentlemen?” You snicker at them.

They gave their respective choice of ‘drink’.

“though a piece of that ass would be nice.” Red purrs in a low sultry tone; you felt your face heat up.

An abashed look on your face has you turning away in an attempt to hide your blush.

Red attempted to say something which you could only assume was also lewd so you cut him off by shoving mustard into his face, the rest of the skeletons laughing at Red’s sudden look bewilderment before he too began laughing

"aww what's wrong, toots, can't handle a bit of flirtin' I y'd think with a figure like yers, y'd be more used to it." And he has the balls to wink and take a swig of the mustard.

You hand the rest of them their drinks, red making a lewd gesture with his hand that had your face a brighter red. Your reaction seemed to be exactly what he was hoping for as he erupted into a deep rumbling laugh which did not help your blush to lessen.

“daww sweetheart, yer adorable.” Red chuckled at you, leaving you to huff in indignation. His attention was drawn to Mutt as the lanky skeleton elbowed him in the ribs.

Red’s laid-back laugh turned into a snarl targeted towards Mutt whilst Stretch and Sans we’re watching something on Stretch’s phone and both snickering.

You shook your head and turned decided tending to other customers would be a better idea, though all that was left now was tables with a few cups on them.

By the time you came back all four of them were staring at Stretch’s phone, bar Mutt who was watching you with a sly smile on his face.

You ignored him in favour of going into the back to wash up. You hummed quietly to yourself as you did so, wondering how Grillby had cleaned cups and dishes before he got your help, he avoided water when possible...

You felt yourself jump almost two feet in the air when three loud voices came from the front.

“BROTHER!”

“PAPY!”

“RED.”

Ah looks like home time for the lazy crew and hey, Edge chose not to scream this time.

You popped your head out from the back to give them a wave as they left, Grillby wiping the bar several seats away from the skeletons but glanced up to wave his goodbyes.

For some odd reason all left, bar Sans, who was coddling his ketchup bottle and had a frown on his face indicating he was deep in thought.

“If you’re not careful the wind’ll change and your face will be stuck like that.” You snicker at him as his frown loosened and he was raising a brow at your approaching form.

“Well, that’d really _blow_.” His smile loosens to a happier looking one when you let out a small laugh.

“You’re hil- _air_ -ious.” You nudge him and Sans lets out a low chuckle.

You walk past the bar and begin cleaning tables, turning every now and a again to check on Sans.

A minute of silence passed between you, when you came back up to the bar you had a blanket in one hand and a rag in the other. Grillby had moved to the back, most likely to begin putting items away and checking stock.

“heard from stretch ‘n mutt you wanna place to stay, is that right?” Sans cool demeanour returned and you felt chills run down your spine at his icy tone.

“Aha, uh yea? It’s really fine if you don’t have the room though, really don’t want to impose or anything.” You look down with a blush dusting your cheeks and a rag cloth twisted in your palms.

“well, if you’re gonna be living with us there’s gotta be some ground rules, kid.” Sans was not making this appear friendly in the slightest and it wasn’t until you glanced towards Grillby that you noticed he wasn’t moving, you were stuck in what almost seemed like a time bubble.

“if you’re gonna be staying at the lodge, you ain’t gonna cause shit, if you do.”

You could feel your stomach drop at how low his voice became and how his empty sockets focused on you, yet you couldn’t back away.

**“you’re gonna have a _real_ bad time.”**

You feel yourself shake and the cloth, still in your hands, began digging into the skin. Releasing a breath, you didn’t know you had held.

You could feel your blood begin to heat, had this skeleton just assumed that you, of all people, would hurt anyone.

“You think I would hurt someone? Really?! The girl who cried because she stepped on a bug as a child? Look, I get it, you love your family so if you don’t want me to stay at your lodge just say it, don’t dance around it with threats.”

You let out an irritated huff and the tense feeling in your shoulders was beginning to cause you pain as you waited for the skeletons reply.

Sans slowly let up on the overwhelming aura and went back to sipping his Ketchup.

You let out a shaky breath, your shoulders dropping suddenly at the sudden release in pressure, a shiver ran down your spine as you kept your eyes on Sans.

The bubble around you faded and Grillby’s flames began flickering again.

It was as though it hadn’t happened, but the look sans gave you and the still painful shoulders assured you it had.

Sans gave you an oddly calm look, his teeth in his default smile.

“glad we had this chat, kid.” What chat? All that happened was him threatening you, he didn't even set actual ground rules.

Why are skeletons so confusing!

You decided that was enough interaction with Sans for you today, choosing to busy yourself with other tasks.

By the time you finished the clock informed you that you could have been out the door ten minutes ago, oh, and Mr ‘I’m-gonna-threaten-you-in-a-time-bubble-thingy’ still hadn’t left.

Still on edge, you shuffled into the back to retrieve your stuff and say bye to Grillby.

“I’m off, see ya chief!” You shouted at him, hiding your frayed nerves behind false excitement, Grillby gave you a short wave similar to that of a ‘go away’ gesture.

You sprung past the bar and past sans to get home all the sooner hopefully without another threat.

“hey, kid.” You froze on the spot and could hear sans give a half-hearted chuckle at your fear.

Guess you spoke too soon.

“you want a lift? To muffets.”

That was not what you expected and although you really weren’t in the mood for a lecture or threat, the snow had really picked up and a storm seemed to be rolling in off the horizon.

“Sure, if it means not freezing to death, I don’t see why not.” While slightly sceptical of Sans motive, he was related to Papyrus who didn’t have a single bad bone in his entire skeleton.

Turns out, Sans has much nicer shortcuts then Mutt, less feelings of death afterwards.

4/5 stars, the teleporter guy is kinda, slightly, very passive aggressive but the overall experience was nice, would recommend if not scared shirtless by black sockets and a crushing feeling of...something negative.

Standing in Muffet’s living room brought a smile to your face especially when you saw the tiny spider, Merit, scuttle over to you.

He glared daggers at sans and Sans threw his hands up in a surrendering pose and was gone again, he really doesn’t like talking, does he?

Threats: sure, why not, normal conversation: No, I don’t think I will.

It was mildly infuriating that he could make you feel so small as though you were being scolded for something you didn’t do.

Only when you sat on the couch did you notice the shake you were emitting, terror and adrenaline.

You grabbed the couch pillows and the blanket thrown over the back and made yourself a makeshift bed.

You curled up as small as possible and every time you drifted off, you would awake with a squeak.

The blank sockets of Sans greeted you every time you closed your eyes and every time, he spoke in that dark tone that sent shivers racing along your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Sans knew you wouldn’t hurt them, you’re a kindness soul for goodness sake, he mostly just wanted to gauge your reaction if only to quench his own curiosities of you.
> 
> So, four skeletons have seen your singing prowess now, good luck.
> 
> Side note:  
> A Friend played undertale and streamed it and we did the sans date.
> 
> When he mentions the talking flower there's a kinda bubble thing that happens and everything else freezes outside of it, thought I was cool and wanted to add it into the book :>
> 
> Sans is being a control freak sorry not sorry  
> He'll give real ground rules eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	10. Tensions Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read the phone call in the end notes if you're sensitive to panic attacks or hey cause you to react negatively, your health is more important then a phone call conversation 
> 
> <3

When the sunlight began to flitter across the carpet, you knew.

You were not going to stay at the skeletons lodge, not after what Sans had done.

You really didn’t want to break the news to any of the more friendly ones but if the fact you were still shaking and hadn’t slept was anything to go by, it was a horrible idea.

Why did you snap back at him? What if he chose to kill you right then?

Was papyrus even up yet? You had no answer. You didn’t want to bug Papyrus first thing especially if it would upset him.

Your body felt heavy and limp, you weren’t going to be leaving the couch for anything.

Were you even safe here? Sans can literally stop time! If he chose he could just teleport in and freeze it, nobody would know what happened until they found your lifeless corpse.

You felt a tear roll down your cheek as you stared at your hands, still shaking.

It wasn’t long until the whole dam had broken and you were forced to sob into a pillow to avoid waking Muffet.

You stayed like that until the tears stopped of their own accord but even then you were still shaking.

“Dearie~?” You heard Muffet’s gentle voice stifle a yawn which caused you to tense up.

“Merit just woke me up, telling me something was wrong with you, dearie~ what’s wrong?” Muffet’s soft voice restarted your crying.

When Muffet finally laid eyes on your snivelling, shaking form, you half expected her to look disgusted, but she didn’t.

Muffet had a look that was a mix of concern and a rage.

“Y/n tell me who did this.” Her voice was so gentle yet held so much malice and you unconsciously let out a whimper.

It took Muffet all of two seconds to realise something that had her leaving the room.

When Muffet came back she dropped her phone on the table and glared angrily at the wall, she used one hand to pet your head in an attempt to calm you while the rest were crossed or clenched.

When a groggy looking stretch popped into existence you let out a shakey breath, stretch wouldn’t hurt you, right?

“Stretch.” Muffet’s voice had lost all warmth as she stared down the lanky skeleton.

Stretch looked taken a back at Muffet’s harsh demeanour but a glance at your pitiful self had his eye lights gone and an equally angered face.

You shook violently when his eye lights vanished and it wasn’t until a moment later they were back and your trembling reduced.

“which one, honey.” Stretch was very quickly in your personal space, his eyesight focused on you and although the question was straight forward, you didn’t want to get Sans in trouble, he was just protecting his family, right?

“I-it’s-s n-nothi-ing.” You spoke in such a hushed and cracked voice that to any sane person it was obvious you were terrified of something or someone.

“we both know muffet wouldn’t call me here, threatening to dust me if that was true.” Stretch didn’t let up and Muffet hissed at him.

You didn’t know why she hissed until suddenly you were in what people call ‘an encounter’.

Monsters rarely used these and being put into one did not ease your fears.

How did he do that.

How did he know.

When Muffet threatened to bake a skeleton into her next batch of donuts you knew that she knew too.

“I’m s-sor-rry.” You choked on the words and stretch gave you reassuring back rub.

“don’t worry, honey, if anyone should be sorry it’s sans. what did he do anyways?” Stretch was trying to pry and you were not ok with that, so you just buried you head under the blanket.

“muffet, keep her safe. I have a skeleton to question.”

And with that Stretch vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Stretch had awoken that morning to the harsh sound of his phones ringtone.

When he picked up, Muffet was in the other end threatening murder if he wasn’t at hers in five.

Stretch knew Muffet was not one to get this upset that easily so something had to be severely wrong.

He pulled on his hoodie and cargo shorts before teleporting straight to Muffet’s living room.

“Stretch.” Was what Muffet chose to great him with. Muffet was giving him a look that screamed ‘someone will die today’ and he felt shocked to see her so enraged, what could have caused....

When he saw your tiny form, huddled on the couch and your body trembling in fear, he felt his magic rise and he understood why Muffet was so upset.

Stretch felt his brow bones furrow in confusion when he heard you whimper, his eye lights quickly relit and you seemed to calm down the tiniest bit.

He felt himself move much quicker then he normally would of, he had to get closer and make sure you weren’t hurt.

“which one, honey.”

He watch you look away guiltily and felt his marrow boil, it was one of them.

“I-it’s-s n-nothi-ing.” He heard you say in the most broken voice he had heard since his days in the underground.

“we both know muffet wouldn’t call me here, threatening to dust me if that was true.” He could feel his magic rising, ready to break somebody in half for hurting you.

He heard Muffet hiss but he had to know.

Which one.

***ACT**

***CHECK**

Y/n

Kindness

LV 1

*Doesn’t want to snitch*

Stretch felt himself let out an amused huff, you were trying to protect the one who hurt you, even now you were still being kind. Too kind. Hell you we’re a LV one!

“was it red?”

No response.

“edge?”

Nothing

“mutt or black?”

Still nothing.

“was is sans?”

That got a response, it may have just been a sharp intake of breath but when he checked you.

* **ACT**

***CHECK**

Y/n

Kindness

LV 1

*She doesn’t want to get sans in trouble*

With that he spared her and with prompting for Muffet she figured out how to do the same.

The encounter lasted less then five minutes but stretch still felt horrid for forcing it upon you.

“I’m going to kill that useless bone bag and bake him into my spider donuts.” Muffet hissed but the look of realisation and fear on your face made her stop.

“I’m s-sor-rry.”

His soul cracked at the sound of utter defeat coming from you.

He probably shouldn’t have pushed it but he had to know, for your safety.

He and Muffet both know that was the main reason she called for him, but neither had expected he would have to force an encounter to figure it out.

“don’t worry, honey, if anyone should be sorry it’s sans. what did he do anyways?” he knew he was really pushing it and wasn’t that surprised when you chose to hide instead of answer him, you were still trying to protect sans even though he had clearly done something to scare you so bad that you were in this state.

He knew if he stayed longer his overflowing magic would lash out, he couldn’t hurt you.

“muffet, keep her safe. I have a skeleton to question.” And with that he was back in the lodge, a look of pure rage crossed his usually lax features.

He let his aggressive magic shift through the house and wake all the others up.

It didn’t take long for them to enter the living room with mixed looks of irritation, confusion and anger.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE US UP WITH YOUR MAGIC.” Edge screeched at him and blue groggily grabbed his hoodie sleeve.

“BROTHER ALTHOUGH EDGE’S LANGUAGE IS EXCESS I AM ALSO CONFUSED.”

At that point stretch had let his eye lights settle on sans who was sat down, asleep.

Stretch glared at sans who was perfectly happy to torment you and feel no regret afterwards, he felt pleased to know he was going to ruin it.

“what ye call us outa bed fer, ashtray.” Red growled at him, stretch in turn, ignored him in favour of glaring at sans until the rest picked up on it.

“BROTHER WAKE UP!” sans opened a single socket at his brothers request.

“sorry paps, i’m bone tired right now.” No-one laughed, papyrus, blue and edge let out irritated sighs but the rest knew something was wrong.

“are you tired because you actually regret scaring y/n completely shitless?” stretch was barely containing his rage and was ready to tear sans to shreds right then and there.

“ **what**.” Mutt sounded as pissed as he was, good.

Sans had the audacity to shrug at him.

“i was just setting some ground rules, ain’t nothing scary about that.”

“what. Did. You. Do.” Now red had turned to him, sockets blank with silent rage, his own magic seeping out.

“THERE MUST BE SOME MISTAKE, ARE YOU SURE IT WAS SANS?” papyrus, ever the peace keeper.

“seeing as muffet had to call me up and threaten to dust me this morning, that y/n was a shivering mess on the couch and i had to force an encounter to find out sans was the reason she looked traumatised. I think i have the right skeleton.”

“BROTHER? IS THIS TRUE?” all eyes were on sans who had beads of magic sweat forming on his skull.

“i just told her to not hurt any of us, that was it.”

Stretch was about to retaliate but red beat him.

“if it were just a simple ‘don’ hurt my family’ she wouldn’t be lookin’ the way stretch says. **what the fuck did you do, vanilla**.”

“ might’ve made a time bubble and almost threaten to kill her...that sounds worse when I say it aloud, huh.” Sans scratched his boney chin in thought.

Now stretch knew you had a reason to be in that state, you had been forced to deal with a death threat to your face, it probably didn’t help that sans was a highly intimidating monster when he want to be.

Mutt seems to snap and stalked over to sans, gripping his shirt with an irate expression on his face.

Mutt, who was shuddering with anger, raised sans to his eye level, whispering something so quiet the rest couldn’t hear, before dropping sans on his ass and shortcutting back next to black.

“oh come on, like edge of red wouldn’t do the same.” Sans tried to defend his actions whilst dusting his shorts as he rose to his feet, stretch had an itch to shove him back down and leave him there as red bristled and edge snarled at sans’ remark.

“I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SINCE ARRIVING HERE I’VE REALISED HOW FRAGILE HUMANS CAN BE, THEIR EMOTIONS ESPECIALLY SO. IF I HAD THREATENED HER IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ESCAPABLE, YOU BACKED HER INTO A CORNER LIKE AN ANIMAL, OF COURSE SHE’S FUCKING TERRIFED.” Edge was, surprisingly, offended by sans, normally being called threatening would have boosted his ego.

The rest agreed that sans had gone way over the line, even black was entirely disgusted with the ordeal.

“i had to make sure she wouldn’t be a threat.” Sans was still trying to cover his coccyx.

“how would she be a threat when her LV is non-existent.” Stretch stared down sans, biting back a flurry of harsh words as a protective growl built, his thoughts going back to how vulnerable you had looked on Muffet’s couch.

Sans must have realised how stupid he was as he face palmed and let out a groan.

“course she has no fucking LV .” red finally decided to re-join the conversation.

“and here ye thought it’s a smart move to go an literally threaten her life. What the actual fuck vanilla.”

“if i’d known she had no LV i wouldn’t have done anything!”

“that’s not an excuse!”

“oh, piss off red, like you have a right to stand on the moral high ground.”

“Sans you fucked up, this is your fault not ours, so quit being a little bitch and suck it up.” Black interjected, he always considered swearing was below him but even from where stretch stood he could clearly see black twitching in hidden rage. Who would have guess the pipsqueak had a heart.

“Do you think she’ll still want to stay here?” Blue’s voice was so small, barely audible, but everyone heard it.

_Silence_.

The magic that had been coating the room slowly began to recede.

After what you had just gone through there was no way you would want to stay here.

“i need a smoke.” Stretch growled angrily before storming away, teleporting wouldn’t be a smart move right now, with how upset he was he might teleport right back to you by accident and with how protective muffet had gotten over you, he might just end up dusted.

At least sans had the dignity to look ashamed as he turned to leave.

Stretch was at the door when he heard papyrus’ phone beginning to ring, pap picked it up almost instantaneously to answer, the light orange sweat on his skull building the longer he listened to the person on the other end.

“I-I UNDERSTAND Y/N.” That got everyone’s attention.

“STRETCH ALREADY INFORMED US. I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR YOUR TROUBLES AND I UNDERSTAND YOUR DECISION. YES. YES. NO IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT YOU NEEDN’T APOLOGISE. I-i Y/n please do not cry. Ok that’s fine. Goodbye.”

Papyrus looked dejected as he hung up, if the fact his normally loud voice shrunk halfway through the conversation was anything to go by, he was hurting, just like the rest of them.

“so she ain’t comin’ back is she?” red was the first to ask the question they were all thinking.

“She said she doesn’t resent any of us,” he glanced at sans, “but she won’t be moving in anytime soon. She also said she doesn’t want to move somewhere she would feel unsafe the whole time.” Stretch felt his soul chip at how pained papyrus sounded and the fact that, because of sans, you couldn’t feel safe in their home, with him.

“anythin’ else?” mutt asked quietly from Black’s side, an apathetic facade cloaking him.

“O-Only that she wishes us well and that she’s going to stay in a cabin a family friend offered to rent to her.”

Nobody said or did anything for a few minutes after that and then one by one they left, stretch deciding that a cigar wouldn’t do, not after this morning he needs to get black out drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned* 
> 
> After stretch left you turned to a family friend for help, last resort situation, you had to ask this man to not tell your parents either. 
> 
> Sans will be facing consequences set by the other skeletons. 
> 
> Side note: 
> 
> Family drama X two, oh no 
> 
> After the last chapter I still had a large rush of inspiration so I spent a lot of today writing this. I hope this makes people happy <3
> 
> MC has a panic attack brought on by guilt of an incident that was not her fault, please do not read this part of it will affect you negatively. 
> 
> Here is the full phone call from your side: 
> 
> You bit your thumbnail as Muffet rubbed circles on your back, the phone sat by your ear ringing.  
> As soon as papyrus picked up, he didn’t even get to say ‘HELLO’ before you began to spew words. 
> 
> “Papyrus, I’m so, so sorry but I c-can’t move into your house, I’m so sorry I don’t resent any of you, I swear, but I can’t f-feel safe at yo-our house I’m so-o sor-rry.” 
> 
> “I-I UNDERSTAND Y/N.” His loud tone was more muffled then usual  
> “STRETCH ALREADY INFORMED US. I AM SINCERELY SORRY FOR YOUR TROUBLES AND I UNDERSTAND YOUR DECISION.” 
> 
> “A-are you sure it’s ok?” 
> 
> “YES.” 
> 
> “Is everyo-one ok?” 
> 
> “YES.” You winced at how stiff that one sounded, clearly some were not okay with you changing your mind.  
> “I’m s-sorry. I swear I didn’t me-ean to cause this, I’m sorry.” Hot tears began rolling down your face and Muffet hugged you close, whispering in your ear in an attempt to soothe you. 
> 
> NO IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT YOU NEEDN’T APOLOGISE. I-i Y/n please do not cry.”  
> Oh god he sounded so small, this was your fault, wasn’t it. Muffet gave you a gentle nudge to set you back on course. 
> 
> But you couldn’t finish your sentence and had to give the phone to Muffet to finish for you before the guilt tore a hole in your gut. 
> 
> “Y/n has been offered a cabin to rent, by a friend of her family. This is her very last resort and I want Sans to know he isn’t welcome near Y/n. Ever. Again. ” Muffet still had an icy voice as she spoke to Papyrus which caused you to sink further into your guilt, missing the rest of the conversation.  
> This wasn’t his fault, Muffet shouldn’t have to deal with this, why are you so useless, how dare you cause this? 
> 
> You could feel your breathing become unsteady and the world fade from view. 
> 
> How could you have been so selfish? 
> 
> You were suddenly falling.  
> You couldn’t breath.  
> And then everything was gone.
> 
> Sorry for the ending but I felt adding this part might be interesting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading you’re all wonderful and I feel so happy every time I read the comments  
> ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


	11. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look you live in this place now how lucky  
> Oh look at how nice the owner it  
> Oh no snow

“I have to say, I didn’t expect company while moving into the cabin but thanks guys!” You beamed at Mutt, Stretch, Papyrus, Blue and surprisingly, Red.

It had been a week since, well...the incident and now you were finally moving into the cabin, having received a call that morning from O’Brien, who owned it. The old man had been sweet on the phone and it warmed your heart to hear him ramble on about how excited the cabin was finally going to be lived in again.

“OF COURSE, Y/N, ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND AS LOVELY AS YOU!”

“NO PROBLEM MISS Y/N!”

You looked down with a mild blush dusting your cheeks.

Papyrus and Blue were so precious, if they had cheeks you could have pinched them.

“no biggie, honey.” Stretch ruffled your hair and you playfully swatted his hand off as Red and Mutt stood to the side and watched diligently, almost as if watching out for something threatening.

Their dim eye lights had a shiver run along your spine, forcing you to shake your head to look away.

“Really though, I only have around five bags, your help is appreciated but it’s not necessary.”

The response you got was a full on, blank from each of them, as though you hadn’t said anything at all, you frowned at them with your arm moving to rest In front of you, crossed.

“so, where’s this cabin place yer stayin’ at, doll?” Red’s eyesight’s were much brighter when he turned to you, much to your relief.

“On the outskirts of the town, there’s a bus stop about a five minute, walk from it which means...”

You grinned at him, unfolding your arms,

“I don’t have to walk two hours to get to work!” You first pumped the air and let out a small ‘heck yea!’ as you did so.

Red gave you a confused bone raise but you could see the edges of his perma-grin soften as you performed your childish action.

You were so caught up in chatting with red you hardly noticed the skeleton behind you.

Arms wrapped around your torso and under your arms, from behind and you were pulled to a boney chest.

You hung there, not unlike a child’s favourite teddy bear they brought with them everywhere.

You blinked at Red before it clicked in your head it must be Mutt. When you did it must have shown on your face as Red begin howling with laughter to the point, he had to wipe a pale red tear from his socket, his laughter only escalated when you gingerly reached behind you and patted Mutt’s supposed cheek, as best you could. Stretch began snickering when he finally noticed why Red was laughing so loud and before you could do anything (not that you could from your position anyways) he had a phone in hand, recording.

Papyrus and Blue seemed to have noticed as well and though you couldn’t see them, they were not quiet when expressing their awe.

You huffed, realising you were the centre of attention currently but you kept petting Mutt’s skull and had to supress a gasp of pure joy when you heard Mutt begin purring as he nuzzled his skull into your hair.

“You. _Purr_. Oh-my-goodness-you’re-so-precious.”

You whispered squeakily under you breath, your eyes wide with surprise and you had to cover your mouth with your unoccupied hand until you couldn’t help it and began using both to pamper him.

You stayed in your joyous state, letting out a small gasp as Mutt’s purring got louder when you pet, the right spot.

When you realised you were still the centre of attention still, you retracted your hand as if burnt.

Mutt whined like a puppy you bit your lip glancing at your audience before addressing Mutt.

“As much fun as this is, can we reschedule for another time? And can you out me down so I can take my bags to the cabin?” You purposefully didn’t look to any of the other skeletons as you spoke quietly to Mutt but somehow caught Stretch winking at you, phone camera still pointed towards you both which turned your face warm.

Mutt responded with a grumble but gently plopped you back on your feet, not moving from his position next to you.

Stretch shoved his phone back in his pocket, a smug grin on his face, Red looked torn between laughing and pure confusion while Blue and Paps were awkwardly looking away with a respective blush on each of their faces.

Oh yes, today was going to be fun!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Right yes, you’re all saved now stop pestering me about it.” You waved off several skeletons who seemed intent on being a part of your contacts list.

The only one even attempting to be slightly subtle was Red, with remarks about how you might need his number on there if you were stuck in a tight spot and just continuously flirted with you until you gave in.

It was better then Mutt and Stretch though, the latter making horrid phone puns that kept making you snicker at how terribly bad they were, Mutt on the other hand just stole your phone and input his contact as you checked your texts, before handing to Stretch to do the same. Afterwards you gave up and just asked Red for his information.

You ended up with three more contacts each interesting but you had better ideas for their names.

**A bad pun** became **Honey bee**

**Mutt** (very original of him) became **Puppy dog**

**Red hot** became **Red flag**.

“hey! How come i’m a red fuckin’ flag?” He growled, a frown on his face as he watched over your shoulder.

“Because your flirting is no Pg and I’m still half convinced you’re going to try and bite me.” You raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“i’ll only bite if ya let me sweetheart~” his sockets became half lidded as he made a biting motion at you, so you flicked his nose ridge with a mild blush setting itself across your face.

Mutt shifted in his seat behind you, reminding you of your current predicament.

Papyrus had kindly offered to take you to the cabin in his red convertible, chattering on the whole time about how excited he was to see your new lodgings. You’d been thrown in the back an been sat between Stretch and Red on Mutt’s lap, since Papyrus didn’t have enough seat and Blue called shotgun.

There was no questioning the situation before Mutt had swept you up and sat you on his lap in the middle.

By the time you finally reached your cabin it was already past midday and the skeletons in the back with you were all passed out after punning for most of the journey, hell even Mutt joined in.

The cabin had a small gravel path that lead up from the road still dusted with snow and you passed the bus stop as you turned in. When you saw the cabin you couldn’t help the starry eyed expression from your face and when Papyrus pulled up infront of it you threw yourself out and fast walked up to the door.

The cabin itself was wooden and two stories high with snow covering the roof and surrounding area. The door was an aged oaken wood with pretty flowery designs intricately carved into the frame.

Standing on the wooden decking by the door you spotted a wooden swinging bench, covered in snow aswell.

You turned back to the door and bent down, grabbing a key from under the door mat that said ‘ _Welcome_!’ in a sweet, looping, font.

Pushing the door open you stepped inside to reveal a living room to your left with a wide window and large curtains either side of it.

A large couch sat centre of the room with a coffee table just In front and a small TV against the wall, the wooded floor had a rug covering most of the room and another on the landing that sat to your right.

Walking inside you noted that the living room had a wide opening that lead into the kitchen and dinging room an a tiny bathroom under the staircase.

You walked around the kitchen and ran a hand over the marble cabinets.

Once done with your downstairs inspection you went upstairs, the stairs had a thin cover on top of the wood with Dark blues and read woven into a cream background, rath cute and when you reached the top you found that upstair was carpeted. Also at the top you found three spare rooms, another (somewhat larger) bathroom and a door to the attic.

You checked each room before deciding your chosen bedroom would be the one facing the front of the house with a balcony and close access to the bathroom and stairs, grinning at your desired room with hands on your hips.

This was your place now.

You really had to thank O’Brien when he arrived later.

‘Check it out and get settled before I arrive!’ that was the text he had sent you after telling you that you could move in today.

You had to wonder why he hadn’t wanted to give you the grand tour but each to their own you suppose.

Oh, crud you had five skeletons to check on.

You almost fell down the stairs as you went down. You barely saw stretch and Mutt on the swinging bench snoozing outside, from the corner of your eye. Red was nowhere to be found and Paps and Blue both activity inspecting your front patio talking about a defensive perimeter and puzzles.

You walked back outside to the car and gave each skeleton a wave and a smile as you went.

You blew into your hands a few times and rubbed them together before you opened the car door. Red was still sat in his seat though he was much more awake than earlier.

“You good, Red?” Red jumped at your question, clearly not hearing you open the door.

“Yeah, ‘s no biggie. What ya need, sweetheart?” You shook your head at his flirty nature but couldn’t help smiling.

“I’m just grabbing my bags, did you know that I’m moving today? Yeah, turns out I need my stuff inside the cabin rather than in a car. Amazing right?” You couldn’t help laughing in-between your over sarcastic speech, earning a snort from Red which was exactly the kind of response that you wanted.

You grabbed the plastic carrier bag with tubs of Tupperware and rumaged around for a second to find the one you wanted.

Red was giving you a wary and confused glare and leant back when you pulled the container out.

You handed the red lidded container to him with a lopsided smile and watch as he cautiously took it, glancing at the note you had written in red ink, just for him, before tearing the lid off.

“no fuckin’ way. Holy shit, doll, these look amazing!”

You felt a wave of pure elation at his response to your baked goods and his eye lights had dilated with a fuzzy outline when he looked back at you.

“ ‘re ye sure they’re fer me?” You let out a bark of laughter and it took you a moment to regain your bearings you wiped a tear away from your eye before answering.

“Well duh. I don’t exactly know that many ‘Red’s, do you?” You gave him a playful wink before grabbing a bunch of bags and walking back to the cabin not giving him a chance to say anything.

“hey honey, you ok?” You blinked at stretch who sat more upright on the bench then he had before.

“Yea, why?” He shrugged so you shrugged back at him, what a meaningful conversation this was.

You turned to head back in but stopped and turned back to them.

“Oh yeah, before I forget.” You yanked two containers out the bag one for Stretch and One for Mutt, Stretch had a tiny bee doodle and mutt had a puppy after their names.

Their reactions were similar to red with Stretch’s eye lights getting large and fuzzy and Mutt was the same apart from where he (still half asleep) jumped up at you forcing you to accept his hug with a squeak as you fell to the snowy wooden decking

”nyeh, thanks honey.”

Mutt purred.

“I’m glad you like them! But Mutt, the snow is going down my shirt and it’s cold.” You shivered with a squeaky voice.

Mutt let you up and went back to his spot on the bench, his face much brighter as he munched a cookie.

By the time you managed to get all your bags inside you had been swung around twice, once by Paps and again by Blue after you gave them their containers.

You looked out your back door into the garden, the glass door made it easy to watch the snowfall without having to get too cold.

You placed the last three you had on the cabinet in the kitchen before heading to the living room to watch TV and wait for O’Brien.

Red and Mutt had already eaten half the snacks you had made, stretch had finished all but one and Paps and Blue had only had one each.

By the time O’Brien arrived the sun was barely touching the horizon. You only realised he was hear when you heard Papyrus loudly begin talking to him.

“HELLO HUMAN FRIEND OF Y/N! I AM QUITE HAPPY YOU HAVE ALLOWED MY WONDERFUL FRIEND TO REMAIN HERE! I THANK YOU!”

You choked back a laugh at the surprised shout the Irishman gave when Papyrus Bevan talking to him.

Mutt and Stretch had migrated to the couch and when you got up to check on O’Brien you didn’t miss Red stealing your spot.

“Hey Mr O’Brien! Took you long enough, how’s the wife and kids?” You strolled over and gave the confused man a smile and offered a handshake. Before the poor man could respond Blue was up at his side inspecting him.

“ARE YOU ONE OF MISS Y/N’S FRIENDS? WOWIE IT’S WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!” Blues eyes were bright stars as he looked at O’Brien, who seemed slightly on edge.

The Irish man had curly brown hair trimmed back to reveal most of his forehead he tended to wear Black and yellow and more often then not had mechanics tools in the belt around his waist.

“Uh...yes it’s nice meeting you too. Anyways Y/n I’m sorry about your apartment, again, but please just treat this place kindly. She’s old and I’d hate her to become damaged, you know I trust and love you like my own daughter and that’s why you can stay here but please don’t damage the cabin and for the love of God stop calling me ‘Mr O’Brien’ you know it’s ‘Miles’ it makes me feel so old when you call me ‘Mr O’Brien’.” He wrinkles his nose before he gives you a swift hug which you return with no hesitation.

“So I’m guessing you chose your room alre-“

“Y/N LOOK AT THE SNOW ME I MADE!” Blue was several feet away and waving his arms desperately at you, papyrus was a few steps away from him, making his own snow version.

“Looks just like you Blue!” You give him a thumbs up before turning back to Miles who was talking about his most recent machine he was working on, a good portion flying over your head but you listened patiently anyways.

You were listening so intently you didn’t notice the snowball flying for your head until you were face first in the snow.

You lay there, motionless for a moment before standing up with the help of Miles, dazed.

“Are you alright lass? That was quite a hit you took.”

Before miles could take you inside Papyrus had swept you into his arms and was spewing concerned words and you barely registered Blue apologizing.

You cradled you head in your hands for a second before rubbing the sore part on the back of your skull.

“ ‘m fine, thanks Paps, Miles. Just sore, dang was that a snowball or and iceball or just a straight up rock?” As Papyrus let you down, still holding your arm, you saw it was in fact a snowball, barely.

Huh, that explains why it hurt so much. Blue being as athletic as he was plus a snowball that was ninety percent ice, means _p a i n_.

You couldn’t even be upset, be looked so sad and apologetic that you just sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Please be more careful where you aim.” You continued to rub the back of your head if you had stood a bit to the side that surely would have hit Miles in the face, that made you wince.

“Just need to go sit down for ten minutes and I’ll be fine.” Miles decided he was only going to take you inside before going off to pick up his daughter from school after he checked his watch.

When you got inside the couch was quickly vacated for you to rest on and you were told ‘not to move or else’ you rolled your eyes at their sudden mother hen energy and favoured turning to Miles.

“Well it was wonderful seeing you again, be sure to pop round anytime and bring Keiko, Molly and Kirayoshi.”

Miles gave you a pat on the hand and chuckled.

“I’ll be sure to tell them and if you need anything your Godfather is always here for you.” You pulled him into another hug and waved him goodbye from your couch seat.

The guys had been watching TV before you came in so you decide to just continue their show as background noise try not to fall asleep

Guess that didn’t work out for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Stretch and Mutt working together for more "blackmail" (they just like pictures and videos of you)
> 
> Red’s magic spiked when he was wary so it put the other skeles on edge. 
> 
> Paps and blue want to share with the other skeles at how precious of them. 
> 
> Why’s Blue glaring at Miles? 
> 
> Side notes:
> 
> MC: *Bakes*   
> All skeletons in a mile radius: Is it for me? 0///0 
> 
> I’m sorry it’s a bit late, I’ve been surprisingly tired so I have this urge to just go to sleep in the middle of a sentence.
> 
> Also don’t mind my Ds9 reference I loved that show, good family memories.
> 
> (Miles, Keiko, Molly and Kirayoshi are all characters of star trek deep space nine)


	12. Snow Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow fun and who that?

“IM SO SORRY MISS Y/N! IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU?” You groaned into the pillow; Blue had been pestering you since Miles had left.

“Blue for the umpteenth time, I am fine.” You placed your hands in front of you to gain some personal space from the overly concerned blueberry, even shuffling backwards on the couch slightly to increase your own bubble size.

“BUT I HURT YOU AND I WANT TO SHOW YOU HOW SORRY I AM!” Why was he so persistent at being sweet and constantly getting closer, you could feel the glow of his eye lights on your face.

“And I said I’m fine! Look.” You pushed past him and stood, doing a small twirl to emphasize your point.

“BUT YOU WERE HURT!” Blue raced back over to you and fussing over you.

How the heck were you meant to show him you were fine without hurting his feelings?

“Hey Blue, what if we had a snowball fight? Just a small one? So, I can show you I’m fine and we can have a bit of fun.” You gave him a nudge with your elbow, though pouting his expression seemed to brighten slightly before darkening with a frown.

“I’M AFRAID WE CAN’T, YOU’LL GET HURT OR SICK AND I CAN’T ALLOW MY FRIEND TO BECOME UNWELL! AND...”

As his brief monologue continued you had already begun walking over to the hook that held your coat, hat and scarf.

By the time he realised you had moved you had already donned the coat and scarf and were fiddling with the fuzzy bobble on your hat.

“FINE BUT YOU MUST BE EXTRA CAREFUL! HUMANS ARE NOT BUILT FOR THE COLD SO MAKE SURE YOU WRAP UP WARM!” Blueberry grabbed one of your hands with a serious look in his normally starry eyes and a frown creasing his brows.

“Yes, mother dearest.” You batted your lashes at him and began strolling over to the door stopped at the handle by stretch.

“what’s happening bro?” He rested an arm on you head as he made himself know and Blue seemed more than happy to let his brother in on the snowball fight, in fact he decided that everyone should join in, sadly Mutt didn’t want to get snowed so he opted to sit on the side as a ref.

You sat on the floor by the door and fiddled with your bobble on the hat, your scarf was a pretty and knitted, resting snug around your neck and matched the hat beautifully.

Eventually your attention shifted to the gloves that were snug on your hands and you rubbed your gloves hands on your face, just to feel the warmth they gave.

You hummed in satisfaction, pulling your hat on and standing, the boys were taking too long and you were going to have to bring snacks with you, time to shove some chocolate bars in your pockets. Just in case you needed to bribe one of them to not bury you alive.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“hey sweetheart what the difference between snow men and snow women?” You barely had time to duck behind your crudely made snow wall as he began pelting it with snow aimed at you with an evil cackle erupting from his jaws to taunt you as you cowered.

“What?” You meekly called to him, a shadow falling over you.

“the snow balls~” he was leaning over your wall, staring down at you with an evil smirk on his fangs.

If the frigid temperatures hadn’t made your face red already his statement sure did, it wasn’t even what he said specifically, it was just how he said it.

You threw a handful of snow at red who side stepped it and gave you a sharp grin before glancing at something behind you.

You spun your head around to find Stretch a foot away, crouched down with a pile of snowballs beside him.

Your eyes widened and mouthing ‘Oh...’ to yourself, you sprung from your spot behind your wall and began a mad dash for the treeline a stupid decision which you found yourself cursing after being hit by several snowballs from different directions and barely made it behind a tree to breath.

After a few minutes of sitting in the snow, catching your breath you peeked around the tree.

Blue and Papyrus both teaming up on Red and Stretch had decided to lay beside Mutt.

Thankfully this meant your disappearance had gone unnoticed which gave you time to build up a supply of snowballs, humming as you did as the boys were all to preoccupied to come find you just yet and it helped calm you.

This fight was bigger and longer than you had expected, pleasantly so.

Glancing around your tree to make sure the others weren’t scheming; you finally finished your pile of snowballs.

Throwing a few, and hearing Red let out a string of curses was music to your ears, you whispered “Yesssss!” and pulled a first towards you in victory.

“what the fuck!?-“you snorted behind a glove as you saw Blueberry hit Red with a snowball of his own, cutting off Red’s curse.

You threw another, this time at Blueberry who seemed equally confused as to where it came from.

Mutt was laid on the decking outside the house, some smoke rising from him, most likely smoking and Stretched was sat next to him, watching his brother and Red.

But where was Papyrus?

Taking another look around you noticed Papyrus was gone, you darted your head around looking for him and caught a glimpse of a red scarf fluttering a few feet away, further into the forest.

Pap must have gotten worried and come to look for you, bless his heart (or soul in this case).

Getting up and dusting yourself off you began strolling into the woods to find Pap.

“Hey Paps? Hey Papyrus where’d you go?”

About thirty feet in you paused and spun around, trying to figure out where Papyrus had gone.

“Huh, maybe it was my imagination. Ah but what if he got lost?” You began chewing your lip in thought, on the one hand you didn’t want to be out here alone but on the other Paps might actually be out here and lost.

A rustle to your right.

Papyrus?

You cautiously walked over, keeping quiet as you could on the leaf litter and snow.

You peered past a bramble bush to see Papyrus stood, facing away from you.

From where you stood, he seemed taller and his outfit had changed to an almost battle suit appearance.

“Pap? Are you ok sweetie?” When you called to him you could see him tense, curious you pushed past the bush, tripping over a particularly difficult vine but righting yourself with a few hops, gravity wouldn't take you just yet.

The closer you got the more concerned and fearful you felt.

This skeleton was much too tall to be your Papyrus, his clothes too shredded and dirty, his fidgeting hands were long and thin points that stabbed through a pair of red mittens, his posture was hunched forwards but you still couldn’t see his face.

“Papyrus, you’re worrying me, are you ok sweetie?”

He turned to face you.

He looked so...sad.

His bones had lost their shine, covered in dirt, his sockets were sunken and empty and his teeth were crooked and looked as though they had fought a baseball bat.

Your heart throbbed with concern and worry for this tall skeleton who was not your Papyrus but still clearly needed someone to talk to or be near, his sad sockets burned into your heart.

“Oh, sweetie! What happened?” Clearly he hadn’t expected your reaction to be so motherly and tender, flinching back when your reached a gentle hand towards him.

“Are you hungry? You look like you have been out here for much too long.” You rumaged through your pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar and a bag of cookies you had baked.

You offered him the cookies and chocolate and he eyed them skeptically.

“Don’t you want one? Or do you not trust me?” The slightly ashamed and embarrassed posture he took cemented your idea that he was ashamed of not trusting you.

“Ok what if, we shared a cookie?”

You pulled a cookie from the bag and tore it in half and offering him the bigger one and you began eating the cookie. When he hesitated again you made a joke about your cooking skills not being _that_ bad and offered him a smile.

That got him to bite a bit of it and before you blinked it was gone and he had a content looking face, and so it continued for a few minutes, you gave him a cookie and talked about yourself and things you enjoyed even telling him you lived in the cabin from back the way you came, offering him a spot to crash if he needed it.

“Here, just take the whole bag.” By this point you were both sat on the forest floor so you had to lean forward slightly to hand him the bag.

You sat back and enjoyed the quiet sound of him rustling through the bag to grab cookies.

A buzz from your pocket made you jump aswell as the silent skeleton Infront of you. Pulling your phone out you realised it was a text from one of the guys.

“Oh I’ve been out way longer then I thought. I’m sorry but I have to go home now, you’re welcome to drop by if you want, I’ll even bake you some cookies if you do.” You pouted at the thought of leaving him out here, alone.

He stood first and offered you a hand, you took it and gave him a smile.

The skeleton then removed his scarf and placed it in your hand, not letting you give it back and smiled at you with his own sweet but crooked smile. Not wanting to seem rude you accepted the gift with a quiet ‘Thank you’ and removed your own scarf, giving it to him.

He tilted his skull to the side in confusion so you clarified for him.

“Swapsies! You take mine and I’ll have yours! It means we’re friends, right?” His previously dark sockets became brighter as he beamed down at you, his smile creasing his sockets. He lent down and placed his teeth on your head before pulling away and standing beside you.

You turned to head back but he grabbed your arm and moved you to face another direction which was roughly the direction you came from but instead of a bramble bush and millions of obsticals there was an actual trail you could follow, a gentle push on your lower spine and you were moving.

Turning to wave to him you said “Bye bye! Hope to see you soon and stay safe!” Which he responded with by giving you a thumbs up and throwing the scarf you gave him around his own neck, you doing the same with his, chuckling.

You began your trek home with a grin on your face and a skip in your step, he was adorable and you could not wait to meet again, you weren’t joking when you had told him so earlier.

Though he was silent he had been very calming to be around and seemed to care for what you were saying if his variations of facial expressions and posture were anything to go by.

When you reached the lodge, you were met with several eye lights the size of pinpricks a red eye light and a growl.

And today had been going so well too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Papyrus went in to get a hot choccie for Mutt.
> 
> Mutt wanted an excuse to sleep so he was ref.
> 
> Oh I wonder who has a red eye and growls like a feral.
> 
> Side note:
> 
> It’s a day early because I was late with the last one.
> 
> Oh, wow you gave food to Horror tale Papyrus, who's betting he's planning the wedding already.
> 
> (Ht Pap is not going to be Called crooks it hurts my heart when he gets referred to by his teeth, he can’t help that poor baby so he gets a better name ).
> 
> BY THE WAY YOU CAN TALK TO ME NOW ON TUMBLR!!
> 
> http://maxmemer.tumblr.com
> 
> It’s a thank you for all the niceness I’m getting (makes me feel so happy seeing a person gave kudos or commented or Bookmarked makes me so happy you don’t even know-)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an angry feral outside your house, seems like the perfect candidate for friendship.

The first thing you noticed about the feral skeleton was the axe. A wooden handle, held in a bone breaking grip, a once shiny, silver blade now smothered in rust and germs, looking as though it had never been cared for or used but the sharp edge it had was a clear rejection of that notice.

It was clearly sharpened to such a degree that it could probably cut through a large tree like butter.

His hoodie was a darkened and stained version of itself, the fluff on the hood was wild and untamed, tears and dark patches covered the tattered item of clothing, his once white shirt was in no better condition and his shorts probably had a white line along the sides at some point but they were so discoloured you weren’t sure.

A glance at his face and you felt fear at the hatred burning in his eye light but, more worryingly, you felt concern for him, though this was probably not the time for empathy when he looked ready to kill.

He had a large grin running from ‘ear’ to ‘ear’ while his face held no real humour and seemed rather void of emotion (bar his hate filled eye), black goo dribbled from between teeth and down to the ground, sitting at his bare feet.

Gaze returning to his head, you could clearly make out cracks webbed along his skull, originating from a gaping hole that took a large portion of skull and just under it was the large, red eye. While it was upsetting to look at how hateful his gaze was, his lack of any life in the other socket was more terrifying to you.

His scarlet light, that rested upon the Skeletons, contracted.

His grin grew impossibly wider.

He raised his axe to throw, aimed at Blue.

Blue held a pale white bone in a gloved hand, a fearful expression on his face as it dawned upon him, the feral Skeletons intentions

_Donk_

What was that?

Something had hit the feral in the head, missing the hole by a fraction of a centimetre and now it lay in the snow by one of his bare feet.

You frowned, blinked a moment to process the situation as the large, scarlet light was directed towards what had hit him before finally noticing to you standing on the forests edge.

You could barely make out the shine of a chocolate wrapper, settled in the crisp snow from your position.

You threw the chocolate bar, that’s what hit him, that was why you were going to die.

If you weren’t frozen stiff by the bright eye light, you probably would have face palmed aggressively or even slammed your head into a wall in pure frustration.

You’re going to die because of a God damn chocolate bar! I suppose there are worse ways to go but perhaps chopped to pieces by a large, feral skeleton shouldn’t be seen as good by any means.

“HU..N...N!” You could barely make out that blue was yelling at you, the blood pounding in your ears was drowning him out alongside your thoughts of ‘I am going to fucking die because of a God damn chocolate bar’

His eye light was wide and curious as he looked you over, resting momentarily on the scarf around your neck.

He seemed to calm when he noticed it, shoulders becoming less tense as he eyed you with an air of confused tranquillity.

A tentative step towards you.

A bone flew towards his side, halting him.

He snatched it from the air, snapping it easily in a large boney, fist, all while maintaining eye contact with you.

His grin grew wider, more hateful, as he twisted to face the skeletons again, this time with a much more aggressive stance. More black drool fell to his feet as he let out a barbaric growl.

“N-no wait! Everyone stop!” You frantically called out.

A brief moment of silence, someone grabbed you and with a blink you standing at the front door, bombarded with questions of your health mostly from Blue and Papyrus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALRIGHT FRIEND. YOU GAVE US QUITE THE SCARE!”

“HUMAN ARE YOU OK? THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE CAN HEAL YOU!”

“honey, what happened to you?”

It took you a moment to compute that you had been teleported.

“Ah! Yes I’m fine, are you guys ok? Are any of you hurt?” You grabbed Papyrus’ face to check for any injuries.

Papyrus gently plucked your hands from his face by wrapping his gloved hands around you wrists.

“YES MY FRIEND, WE ARE ALL FINE. DID YOU THINK SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF WOULD ALLOW MY FAMILY TO BE HARMED BY AXE?”

Axe? There are worse names you suppose, like crack head.

Blue wrapped his arms around you and buried his head into your shoulder, he froze when you spoke.

“So, you know him?”

Papyrus began actively avoiding eye contact, his hands fidgeting in front of him, the other three weren’t close enough to be listening, still aggressively facing Axe.

“A-AH WELL, YOU SEE. UM, I S-SUPPOSE.”

He looked so uncomfortably nervous you couldn’t help but feel bad and who were you to pry on family matter anyways?

You decided to drop it for his sake.

“It’s fine Paps, don’t stress over it.” You gave his shoulder a pat, he looked relieved and Blue squeezed you around the waist.

A low humming sound filled your ears, a bright white light flashed.

Looking over to the skeletons you realised they were fighting and you weren’t doing anything to stop them.

A large skull of a predatory creature floated beside Mutt, his hand stretch outwards, towards Axe.

A light was building in the creatures open jaw, the humming had returned, Axe had his back turned and was deflecting Red and Stretch’s bone attacks.

“STOP IT!” You screamed in rage, cupping hands to the sides of your mouth to amplify the sound.

To your pleasant surprise they all stopped to look at you, even mutt paused his charging attack.

“Stop fighting, you’re going to hurt each other and I am not accepting violence in front of this house.”

The confused look the skeletons shared had you pause for a second before continuing.

“Why can’t we just talk, we’re all capable of that, right?”

Another pregnant pause had you wanting to sink into the ground, had you upset them? Were they going to ignore you? God, you hoped not.

“damnit sweetheart, don’t look at us like that. I’ll stop if he does.” He pointedly glared at Axe; Axe however seemed fully content to just stare at you.

Stretch was cursing under his breath and Mutt, bless him, looked like a kicked puppy.

You let out a breath you had been subconsciously holding, turning to face the unblinking stare of Axe you started speaking, Blue gripped onto you tighter as you did.

“I don’t know why you’re here but you might know the kind skeleton from the forest, so if that’s the case then you’re probably hungry too, I am going to pick up that chocolate bar.” You nodded towards the pre-mentioned bar, “and I’m going to give it to you, please do not kill me.”

He slowly blinked at you, guess that was the most recognition you were getting.

You just barely heard Stretch mutter to red “we’re gonna have to step in.”

You glanced at Stretch and frowned at his disbelief in your abilities to handle this situation, but you couldn’t blame him for worrying, you detangled yourself from Blue and began walking towards Axe, wincing silently as you heard Blue’s whine of adamant refusal.

“If you’re hungry then I can get you something to eat, just don’t hurt my friends, please.” You picked up the Chocolate bar that sat beside a pool of black goo, Axe seemed to have been cornered towards the forest which gave you plenty of room to approach and pick up the piece of confectionery.

“yer gonna get yerself killed what the fuck are yer doing?!” Hissed red, rushing at you and grabbing your arm to stop you progressing.

“I’m trying to resolve the conflict without anyone getting hurt.” You explained, voice remaining as calm as possible to have no chance of provoking Axe.

“and what about yerself.” He hissed, face inches from yours

“If it doesn’t work and he tries to attack me, I trust you to not let me die and probably an ‘i told you so’ too, just let me attempt to resolve this peacefully.” The conflict in his sockets had you questioning your actions but it was this or it ended in bloodshed and your new house in tatters.

Red seemed at odds with himself but let you go, huffing curses as he went to stand beside Stretch a few feet away, both ready to intervene if necessary.

You were so thankful for the support, Axe seemed unpredictable and there was a good chance he would just shred you on the spot, at least with the skeletons the chances reduced...slightly.

You took cautious and light steps forwards, the snow crunching under your boots, the closer you got the wider his scarlet eye light became, he acted almost docile and was hunched down so that it was easier to see his face but that didn’t make it any less terrifying when he spoke.

**“...food...?"**

His voice was deeper than Reds and scratchier then Mutt’s (when the needy pup actually chose to speak)

Thrown off by his unanticipated desire to communicate, it took you a second to regain your scattered nerves to respond.

“Y-yea, yea, I have a chocolate bar for you, sorry for throwing it at you I didn’t mean to actually do that, if you don’t kill me I-I can get you more food.” A nervous chuckle from you as you held the wrapped bar out towards him but he made no move to take it but rather, he opened his large maw, looking at you expectantly.

The odd gesture had you stalling a moment as Axe continued to watch you intently.

A light red light bathed your body as you stood less than a foot away from him, his breath ran over you in warm waves that smelt of a coppery, iron scent as you unwrapped the bar.

You glanced towards Mutt in your peripheral vision who stood aggressively and growling, low in his throat. A ring of orange light burned in one socket with what looked like steam or smoke of the same colour floating up before dissipating.

You threw him a tense smile and a quick one-handed thumbs up, in an attempt to pacify him but that only seemed to make him more irritated.

Taking an anxious breath, you moved you hand to rest in front of the skeletons mouth, gingerly pushing the chocolate bar into his awaiting jaws, half expecting him to lung forward and take the whole limb.

Something slimy reached out and ran along your wrist and palm, which sent you springing backwards into the snow, in sudden shock with a yelp tumbling from your lips.

A rumble of laughter came from above you as he ran his tongue over his teeth, closing his mouth and swallowing the bar whole.

You wrinkled your nose at him and began rubbing your hand to remove some of the goo that smelled of Iron but gave part of your hand a grey tinge.

He licked his teeth again; you’d be lying if you had said your face hadn’t warmed slightly at the genuine look in his eye and real smile that sat on his stained teeth, as he nodded at you.

“You’re welcome, I think.”

Maybe he isn't going to kill you after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned* 
> 
> When you had yelped you hadn’t spotted the skeletons all moving closer towards you, by a fraction. 
> 
> The scarf that ht pap gave you was a warning to Axe that he can’t hurt/kill you hence you weren't shredded.
> 
> Woooo MC isn't dead yet wooooooo!
> 
> Side note: 
> 
> Skeletons mark with scents, with items or both (this goes into more detail further into the book), the scarf had a scent specifically for axe to let him know you’re under their care.
> 
> It has been decided that from now on HT pap will be known as  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SUGAR!  
> Because he's a sweet lil babu.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Silent treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angered skeletons and the begining of a tough few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons are upset you're not super concerned about your health and Red learns about periods, good bonding experience.
> 
> Tw: blood since yk periods involve that, sorry.

“what were ye thinkin’?!” Red snarled, his golden tooth glinting angrily in the kitchen light.

“I don’t know? I just didn’t want to see you all trying to kill each other!” You scowled up as he towered over you, glaring down at you with pinpricks of red light.

“I’m sorry I made you worry, but I’m not sorry I stopped the fighting.” Letting out a sigh, you looked down to your feet, shoes having been removed on entry.

  
“honey it’s more the fact you had no self-preservation, you could have _died_.” Stretch was still stood to far to reach, barely looking you in the eye as he spoke, a cigarette in his teeth, not lit but he was chewing it negligently.

“I’m sorry, I just- I just wanted to help.” Not even Blue or Papyrus would look at you, Mutt had a lot dog treat in his fangs, his fourth since entering the house.

No response from any of them.

Axe chose that moment to enter and stood by your side, motionless as the other skeletons continued to ignore you.  
You paid Axe no mind as you desperately tried to figure out how to redeem yourself, you stopped anybody getting hurt so why did they care?

You approached Mutt but when you attempted to reach for him, he teleported a few feet away, always just out of reach.

Every time you got close to one, they moved further away from you, distancing themselves.

  
After fifteen minutes of this they all stood in various places around the living room leaving you stood in the doorway between them and the kitchen/dining room.

“Fine then. I’m going to the kitchen if anyone wants me, which I doubt. You can find me there.” Your voice trembled towards the end, not sure if it was sadness or irritation.  
You glanced around to each of them, taking a deep breath and spinning on your heel, striding into the kitchen.

Barely hearing them begin to murmuring to eachother.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A sullen silence followed you, your shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Maybe if you baked something sweet it would raise your spirits some, maybe even a step towards forgiveness.

Settling on an easy cupcake recipe you began wandering the kitchen, washing your hands and hunting down each ingredient, annoyingly the cupcake cases were in the cupboard that was just out of reach.

“Damnit where’s the stool. Why is there no stool?!” You groaned realising you had to climb the cabinet...

“Who’s smart idea was it to put them up here?”  
You snatched the cupcake cases and dropped them on the cabinet beside you, carefully sliding off the countertop, barely stopping yourself from falling to the hard wood floor.

It was around the time you finished measuring out ingredients Axe began peering over your shoulder to watch, you only realised when the light dimmed, becoming a bright scarlet.

At first you thought it was your eyes playing tricks on you, it wasn’t until he began reaching around you to help that you realised, he was there.  
“Oh, hey Axe.” You smiled gently, sticking some ingredients into the first bowl.

Offering him a smile over your shoulder you asked, “Did you want to help?”  
His brows furrowed, his eyelight constricting and dilating several times before he nodded, slow and carefully.

Now that you were aware of Axe’s presence and he was lending you a pair of helping hands, the work went twice as fast.

You moving past him swiftly around your new kitchen, perfectly at home as though you had lived there for years.

The only issue you had was his adamant decision to ‘taste test’, it was like tug of war with a big dog, for some reason he didn’t understand that you can’t stick the whole spoon in your mouth when you’re using it to stir a mixture.

It only happened twice, not counting him swiping at it with his hands.

  
After placing the trays into the oven, you handed him the bowl, a playful grin on your face as you licked the spoon.

When he reached for it, you pulled back and grabbed some flour and threw it at him, howling with laughter at his wide confused eye light.

When he finally computed the situation, his own smile expanded until it was crinkling the sides of his sockets, watching your hysteric laughter.  
You we kneeling in the floor, trying your best to calm down, panting slightly in between snickers.

“Y-your face was so, so pricelessss.” You hissed, setting yourself off into another series of giggle fits, an arm wrapped around your abdomen and patting the floor with the other.

“Okay, okay, I’m done, I’m sorry, let me grab a towel to clean up the mess.”  
You couldn’t keep the stupid grin from your face, especially when Axe let out a low chuckle if his own.

You gestured for him to kneel so you could reach his skull which then rested slightly above your own head.

It took you a moment to calm your breathing enough to start cleaning his face.

“Twenty-four is enough, right? Three for everyone including me and the other forest skeleton.” You queried as you rubbed the flour off, avoiding the crack where possible.

A rumble from the skeleton.  
 **“...bro...”**  
“Bro? Is he your brother?”  
A slow nod.  
“What’s his name, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
He growled.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but growling is a bit excessive don’t you think?” You snickered and scrubbed at his skull.

He rolled his eye lights at you, **“...bad name...”**

You made an ‘o’ with your mouth as you understood, “What if we brainstormed a nickname for him then?”

Axe tilted his skull at you, curious.

Grabbing a kitchen towel and a pen from the dining table (probably left by miles, he owned a lot of them).

“Ok, now we think of something to describe him. He’s very quiet, like a shadow.”

You jotted it down, Axe taking the pen from your hand and writing what looked like ‘cool guy’, though it was very jagged and uncoordinated and even poking several holes into the paper.

You held your hand out, palm up for the pen, scribbling the words ‘honey’, ‘sugar’ and ‘bunny’.

“Ok now you give it to him to pick his favourite and let me know what he chooses!” You grinned in glee, hopefully he would choose one or feel inspired to make his own brainstorm sheet.

When you turned to face Axe enough to see his eye light, it was fuzzy around the edges, fully dilated and roughly the shape of a heart.

It was rather adorable of him, to think big scary axe was a softie at heart, or soul.

Your heart couldn’t help but melt at the soft expression on his face, rubbing his cheekbone with a tender smile on your own face.

When Axe’s eye light returned to normal his face became lightly dusted with a dark shade of navy, decorated with flecks of ashen grey that you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t paying such close attention.

Axe’s eye light shrinking suddenly and his brows furrowing, sniffing audibly caused you to realise your underwear felt sodden between your legs.  
Deciding you wanted to spare your pride and the skeleton, you chose that moment for a bathroom break.

“Right, I’m going to the bathroom quickly, I trust you to keep the cupcakes safe and not eat them. You raised an eyebrow playfully at him, waltzing towards the toilet swiftly, laughing quietly as you did.

“Why, why of all fucking fucks.” You groaned quietly and leaned against the wall.  
Of course, there was blood, but at least it wasn’t urine.

Opening the door and muttering under your breath as you did, loud noises began emanating from the kitchen, startling you.  
Blue was glaring down Axe and... snarling, like a wild dog.

  
“Really? I Can’t leave you alone for five minutes.” Axe looked oddly smug, an expression you didn’t think you'd ever see appear on his face, while Blue looked baffled.

You walked past both of them, checking the cupcakes and setting a timer.

“When it goes off get the cakes out, if I’m not back, I’m going to go have a shower and maybe a nap.” getting no response you waited for Blue to explain his earlier aggressive behaviour or make a noise of acknowledgement but he remained mute still refusing eyecontact.

You felt your nose twitch in irritation, stalking past him, towards the stairs and your room.

You moved past Red who gave you a confused eyebrow raise and cocked his head slightly.  
You shook your head at him and began climbing the stairs.

“what. happened.” Red had moved to the top of the stairs, blocking you from your room.  
“Nothing, I just need to get to my room- “  
“bullshit. i smell fucking blood! What the fuck happened” Red’s eye lights brightened and smoke began slipping past his sockets, his teeth grinding against each other.

“Red- “

He growled.

It froze you momentarily, shiver running up your spine and spreading along your other, taking a breath and a step towards Reds frantic form your gripped his shoulders, stopping him.

“Red listen, I am fine. I’m not injured I’m just on my, uh, period?” You felt oddly embarrassed having to tell him, if he reacted this bad then how bad would the rest react.

“yer what?” Red studied your face, confusion evident on his face.

Oh, now he wants to have a proper conversation.

“My period. Ah how do I explain. It’s um normal for human females, it’s basically my body saying ‘fuck you’ for not being pregnant.”

A flicker of confusion in his eye lights.

“So, my body is tearing apart the area where the baby would be, my womb. It gets padded with blood and it gets flushed out because there isn’t a baby there, it happens every month or so and can last up to a week. Monsters don’t have anything similar?” You probably sounded so stupid but how were you meant to explain it?

“er, no we don’t, sounds disgusting.” His nasal ridge scrunched up.

“Oh, tell me about it, nausea and cramps on top really drive you nuts.” You stuck your tongue out in disgust.

“it’s really that bad?” Red queried, shifting uncomfortably.

“It can be but if I have some painkillers as well as somewhere comfy and warm to stay for it and some sweet snacks then it’s durable it’s more annoying that my patience can take a nose dive and I can barely keep myself form snapping.” You chewed your cheek in thought.

“so, you nest to feel better.” Red said matter-o-factly.

“I mean, I suppose I make a nest. Not a lot of twigs though.” That made Red chuckle and you smiled.

“Ok, well I need to go shower and grab a pad, it catches the blood.” You gestured to the door and Red sidestepped.

“still gross” Red gagged and you hummed in agreement.

You paused and turned to Red.

“I’m happy you’re not ignoring me anymore.”

“me too sweetheart.” a glint from his golden fang and he was gone.

Wincing from the beginnings of what is sure to be a series of cramps you pull out your wash bag and a large towel.

Ambling towards the bathroom, feeling slightly disgusting and sticky you all but fell into the warm water after you had stripped.

Sweet soap lathered up in your hands, mindlessly watching red slip down the drain, perfect timing as always.

You spent a solid twenty minutes letting the warm water rain down on you, cleaning your hair of grease and just enjoying the quiet thrumming of the soft droplets on your skin.

Now if the pain would just die off entirely, this would be a wonderful shower.

By the time you exited you felt clean and tired, knowing you wouldn’t stay upright much longer, especially if the bed was as soft and comfortable as you remembered.

You entered your room, pulled on some panties (pad aswell) and an oversized shirt.

You didn’t remember buying this shirt but it was comfy and you didn’t want to take it off now.

Throwing the towel on your head, you sat on cotton sheets of the bed.

You had to thank Miles for the fresh bedding, this was pure luxury.

You pulled yourself under the covers, curling into the fetal position and hugging your stomach, drifting off gently, thanks to the snug sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned* 
> 
> Ht monsters see cooking together as a sort of special bond, similar to marriage, since there is so little in their underground. 
> 
> Red felt bad for blanking you and came to say sorry but then forgot because oh no are you ok
> 
> Side note: 
> 
> Guess you're going to be married to axe too, you haven't even known him a full day, that’s two weddings I have to prepare for now.


	15. Sweet like Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes with Axe and Sugar, Red teasing Blue, that dude with asshole vibes called Black knocking on your door.

“you tell ‘er.”

“NO, HE’S MUTTS BROTHER, MUTT SHOULD TELL HER.”

“mutt’s bein’ a fuckin’ coward, he won’t do shit, will ya? stupid cowardly dog.”

You cracked an eye open to stare at your door, morning light filtering in through your half-closed curtains, guess you slept longer than you meant to.

“WELL, SOMEONE SHOULD TELL HER THAT HE’S COMING OVER!”

That had to be Blue and Red, if the loud voices and cursing was any indication.

You curled in on yourself, five more minutes.

“well, somebody’s gotta fuckin’ tell ‘er, he’s gonna blow a fuckin’ gasket when he sees axe.”

Axe.

Axe...?

Your brows furrowed.

Axe! The tall hungry skeleton you left alone with your cupcakes. That one.

A clear resounding knock sounded from your door.

“MS Y/N! MAY WE COME IN?” Blue called to you; his voice much too loud for morning time.

Still feeling sluggish and pained, you stared at the door, humming out in acknowledgement.

The door creaked open slightly and Red peeked his head around it.

“hey sweetheart, how’re ye doin’?” Red’s deep aggressive rumble was softer than usual, not by much but it certainly wasn’t as rough as it normally was.

“I feel, like I was trampled.” You grumble in displeasure.

Red ambled closer until he was sat on the bed by your legs.

“that good huh? Well, it might ‘ave just got worse, mutt’s bro is comin’ over cuz bitchy blue went an’ snitched on why we weren’t home last night.” Shot a sharp glare towards the door.

“I DIDN’T TELL HIM ABOUT AXE ATLEAST!”

“no but ya told the uptight prick where y/n lives! An’ the sadistic fuckers gonna make us live hell for bein’ here and for not tellin’ ‘im we found axe.”

Two deep growls, Blue stepping into the room with a plate of what looked like...tacos? In one hand.

“Can you _please_ shut up and stop growling, it’s the morning damnit.” You groan, sitting up, burying your palm into your temple.

“So, you didn’t go home, then where did you sleep?” You squinted at Blue’s semi distorted visage, looking for an answer.

“we mostly slept in yer livin’ room.” A grimace crossed Reds features as he looked across the room, towards the door past blue though.

“What?” You frowned, puzzled.

“mutt was sleepin’ by yer door all night, didn’t let nobody come in.” He shrugged attempting to look uncaring.

Maybe it was Mutt’s way of apologising.

“I’m surprised you two growling like feral beasts didn’t wake him.” That produced an abashed glow from Blue and a smug look from Red.

“I AM VERY SORRY MS Y/N FOR THE SHORT NOTICE ABOUT BLACK AND FOR IGNORING YOU YESTERDAY, IT WAS HIGHLY RUDE OF ME AND I BROUGHT THESE TACOS FO-“

“Thank you Blue they look wonderful; you can put them down here.” You patted the night stand, confirming where you wanted them placed.

“sup blue balls.” Red snickered as blue approached.

You muttered a scolding to Red who took it with a chuckle.

“it’s fuckin’ true, bitch ain’t fucked no-one, ain’t that right? Blue balls~” Red continued to tease.

“Enough Red, so, what happened after I went to bed?” Uh oh the sheepish look on Blue’s face could not be good.

“UH WELL, I GOT THE CUPCAKES OUT BUT, UM, AXE MIGHT HAVE EATEN THEM ALL?” He held his shoulders locked in a shrugging position as he pulled his head down.

“All of them?” You gave him a disbelieving look.

“yep, Garfield style. Picked up the tray and swallowed them wrapper and all, ‘cept fer like two of ‘em. I ain’t never seen ‘im save food, ‘nless it’s fer Crooks. normally that asshole just eats everythin’.”

“Crooks?”

“his bro is called crooks cuz his teeth ‘re crooked.”

“THEY’RE BOTH ALWAYS HUNGRY AND WILL EAT YOU...OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME.” The odd pause made the conversation tense until Red piped up.

“what’s wrong blue balls, scared of crooks stealing yer tacos, I doubt even he would eat them.”

“THEY’RE NOT THAT BAD! AND I-, I AM SAVING MYSELF! ONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I WOULD NEVER DISRESPECT MY MATE IN SUCH A WAY AS TO SLEEP AROUND.” Blueberry, much to his name, was bright blue and with his cheekbones puffed out as they were, looked like blueberry.

“yeah, but if ye never fuck anyone but yer mate ya won’t have any experience on how to please ‘em.”

“I HAVE EXPERIENCE!” Blue shrieked.

“sex toys don’t count, blue balls~.” Red continued to tease; Blue was turning almost purple now.

“Don’t worry blue, you’re not the only one.” You crunched into the taco, several flavours sucker punched you, none of which should be in a taco.

Blue gave you an indecipherable look; eyes wide, blue, stars.

“ya mean to tell me, no one’s ever got into yer pants? Really.” A disbelieving bone brow raised.

You hummed, face warming slightly.

“I never said that.”

“well, i’d be gentle, at least...till ya tell me not t-““RED THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!” “shut yer trap, ye blue balls shit!”

“Both of you stop it, if you don’t want me to ask you to leave then you’ll stop fighting like children!”

Blissful silence followed, giving you time to force down another bite of taco.

Blue pouting, a scolded child with his favourite toy stolen, that is until he remembered the tacos.

“DO YOU LIKE IT?”

Thumbs up from you, not sure if you could openly lie to him.

“By The Way The Secret Ingredient Is Glitter.” He half whispered to you as to not let Red or the still sleeping Mutt know but you were positive that they both knew anyway.

You could feel Red’s poorly hidden snickers through the mattress, prompting you to nudge him with your foot in retaliation.

Blue stood to attention at your bedside, watching each bite with Laser focus, it wasn’t until the plate was cleared, he spoke again.

“I’M SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED MY TACOS! I’LL BE SURE TO MAKE MORE FOR YOU!”

With that he took the plate and skipped happily away.

As soon as you heard him jump off the last step of the stairs you sprung from your covers and scrambled along the hallway to the bathroom, Red’s laughter chasing you as you barely reaching the toilet to spewed chunks.

At least you were dazzling on the inside.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yet another shower within twelve hours, boy was today starting off just swell.

Mutt, Red and Blue had left since leaving your room, pulling out a long-sleeved, creamy shirt, a large lilac hoodie with a spider web design on the back (compliments of Muffet), some black leggings and black ankle high socks to create a comfortable outfit for you, very casual, good for a stay-at-home day.

Drying off your hair and brushing out a few tangles was your last step before you could go downstairs and see everyone, depending on if they wanted to see you in turn.

You exhaled sharply through your nose, you couldn’t understand their behaviour yesterday, first clingy then distant and now clingy.

The skeletons were a confusing bunch.

Thankfully Blue and Red were talking to you again.

That’s not to say the others will be as willing, Papyrus maybe but Mutt and Stretch were stubborn and would probably hold their silence until they felt they had achieved something.

You skimmed the stairs, pulling around the banister at the base just as there was a strong, slow and deliberate knock at the door.

Was Black here so quickly?

Carefully you peered through the peep hole, a bright scarlet eye light peered back.

A confused frown graced your features as you opened the door, pulling it wide. In walked Axe and behind him was skeleton from the forest.

“Oh! Hello, I wasn’t expecting you guys but please come in.”

To axe you mutter, “I thought you were still here, sorry.”

A drowsy blink from the skeleton, his usual form of answering you.

“So, did either of you want some breakfast? I’m going to make pancakes.” A deep rumble resembling a purr from Axe and a joyous smile from his brother, who held onto Axes sleeve, yanking it up and down in pure excitement.

“If you’re both still hungry afterwards, I have plenty of cookies left, no cupcakes though.”

You gave Axe a soft glare it was returned with a leisurely and content grin as he pulled a cupcake out from the hand he had been holding behind his back, fully iced with designs somewhat resembling a skull.

“For me?” He dipped his head in affirmation.

“Oh, thank you! Did you do the design? It’s so cute!” You wrapped a free arm, as best you could, around him while staring at your cake, full of glee, torn between eating it now or saving it for later.

Deciding on the former, you began peeling the wrapper off, leaving Axe and his brother to follow you to the kitchen.

Ignoring the knocked-out form of stretch on the couch as you went.

You hummed in satisfaction, the light fluffiness of the cake, complimented by the sweet icing.

“I knew I was a good cook but this really takes the cake.” You grinned, taking another bite. Axe huffed in laughter while his brother’s sockets squinted in a frown and his teeth tightened together.

You gazed curiously at the skeletons before realising the pun you had subconsciously made, causing you to snicker.

The tallest skeleton took in as much air as his ribs allowed before letting out the most exasperated sigh you had heard in your life, he even hunched forward as he did until his knuckles brushed the cold floor.

“Guess you’re not a big fan of puns? Oh! Did axe give you the list of nicknames we came up with? I’d love to finally put a name to your face.”

Fiddling with his dull, red and partially shredded gloves he nodded, suddenly very shy. Burying half his face into the scarf around his neck (the one you had given him the day prior) he pulled the slip of paper from one of his gloved hands.

Gingerly he offered it to you, he was rather adorable when he acted all shy, you with-held the urge to coo at him, choosing instead to read the slip of paper.

Most had a sharp cross through them but ‘Sugar’ had been circled roughly a dozen times in black ink.

“D’aww that such a precious name! Ok Sugar you can help me with the pancakes.” His sockets crinkled at the corners from how wide his smile appeared, you stuck your hands on your hips, turning to axe briefly to check he was ok with not helping today and you were both off.

Your mouth melted the moment the soft pancake had touched your tongue, you ended up frantically questioning how a pancake could be this tasty.

“Holy shit, these are the best pancakes I’ve ever eaten, how did you do it?”

A light rustic orange tone dusted his cheekbones and a tiny smile wormed it’s way onto his face.

“I might have to hire you as my own private chef if-Axe don’t eat them all! I wanted another, dang it!”

Lunging at the plate held in Axe’s large palm, you barely caught sight of Stretch wandering in.

At this point you were half strewn over axe, tongue half sticking out as you reached out attempting to grab the plate he held over his skull.

“Just one...more...GOT IT! Aha! Take that you thief!”

You proudly stuffed half of it into your cheeks, giving you the appearance of a hamster or mouse, dancing around childishly, Stretch quietly nursing his cup of (probably over sweetened) coffee against the wall by the pantry door, carefully watching the scene with slight bemusement in his half-lidded eye lights.

Though tempted to ignore him as he had done to you, give him a taste of his own medicine, you also just wanted him to joke and mess up your hair again. “Hey, Stretch, did you want a pancake?”

Stretch’s eye lights began to blur around the edges before smoothing out, becoming more defined, it repeated for a few seconds, stopping when he glanced towards the living room area, to his coffee and finally you again.

A soft shake of his skull and he teleported away.

“Did...did I say something to make him madder?” You bit your lip, facing Sugar and Axe, the latter shrugging and stuffing another pancake into his maw while the former was frowning, as perplexed as you were.

“I Don’t Think So...” A wave of surprise rushed over you as Sugar spoke for the first time (at least, around you), his teeth clicked together in an uncomfortable way. It was no wonder he chose to remain mute, he looked visually pained to speak.

Writing a swift mental note to arrange for a dentist appointment for Sugar in the near future, you began clearing up plates. Forced to wrestle the plate from Axe’s vice like grip, him adamant on licking the plate clean and dirtying it with his saliva, catching your fingertips as he did, causing you to squeak and stumble away, giving him a dirty look from your new vantage point on the floor.

“Axe I know you keep doing that on purpose.” You mutter, wiping your hand on your leggings in disgust, attempting to remove the dark stains.

**“...can’t prove...it...”** He grinned a shitfaced grin, teasing you and as mature as you were, you fell for it and stuck your own tongue out at him.

“Sugar, did you want to help clean the dishes with me? Pretty sure Axe might eat the plates whole otherwise.” You playfully grin at Axe and flick the fluff of his hoodie.

Sugar happy to help, jumped from his (much too small) seat and set to work, drying each dish with an enthusiastic carefulness.

A rapid and resounding knock echoed from your front door, suspending you momentarily as your dried your hands.

The knocking became louder and quicker as you approached. “I’m coming, I’m coming, hold your horses.” Sugar peering at you from the kitchen, offering you a brief thumbs up before going back to drying dishes.

Pulling the door open revealed the looming form of Mutt and a much smaller skeleton, who possibly had an inch or two on Blueberry.

“Hello?” you gently asked.

“Took You long Enough, Human.”

“Pardon me?” You raised an eyebrow, trying to compute the brash attitude of this irritated purple clothed skeleton.

A shadow of agitation clouded him, with a set of two scars over his left socket and wearing a pair of dark purple gloves covering his hands, a Royal purple scarf, an almost black (still purple) shirt, lighter shaded pants with a black belt on his waist and his feet bore shin high boots with a two-inch heel attached. This had to be Black, Mutt’s brother, the one who ignored your existence at the sleepover.

“Where Are They? Come Along Now I Haven’t All Day.” He huffed, scowling in clear displeasure.

You caught a glimpse of Mutt’s stone face, knowing he wasn’t going to help you.

“You mean Red, Blue, Pap and Stretch?”

“Yes, Of course Them! Who Else Could I Mean You Ignoramus.” Oh, he was trying to insult your intelligence now, how lovely.

“Sorry can’t help you, good luck on your hunt, bye.” You closed the door on him, or at least _tried_. He stuck his leather, heeled, boot in the way, wedging the door open, a deep scowl on his face.

“I Am Not In The Mood For Games, Human, Where Are They.” He snarled, shoving his way into your house.

“I told you, I don’t know. Stretch vanished earlier, Blue and Red both vanished when I went for a shower and I haven’t seen Papyrus all morning, so please leave and stop trying to insult my intelligence long enough to learn some manners you belligerent pest, please and thank you. Now, out.” You pointed at the door he had forced open, where Mutt stood and was giving you a cold stare that caused you to falter and momentarily re-evaluate your actions.

“No Listen To Me You Asinine Beast, You Shall Let Me Find Them Or Else. Mutt, Search.”

“yes, milord.”

“Now hold on just one second-!”

That’s when you heard it, freezing mid-sentence.

That bloodcurdling howl, pierced the air.

“I Knew I Smelt Blood, Good, I Was Rather Bored.” Black grinned smugly, a bone materialising in his clenched, fist.

.

.

.

“shit.”

You had to have to agree with Mutt, shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned* 
> 
> Black was becoming irritated with your noncompliance and actions of attempting to stop him entering your home and so his magic began building up, some monsters can easily pick up on that. 
> 
> Sugar is better with cooking meals rather than sweet treats, ironically. Good thing that MC loves baking sweet treats for everybody and can’t cook proper meals nearly as well 
> 
> Side note: 
> 
> Muffet runs a side business where she creates spider silk items of clothing which are incredibly durable and flexible, not to mention soft as hell. 
> 
> MC: “Muffet can I, please have a snuggly hoodie? Pretty please with a wittle cherry on top?”  
> Muffet: “They’re not free dearie~”  
> MC pulling out her life savings from her money box: “Best friends discount?”  
> Muffet: “Child-“


	16. First to Realise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black realises something important, Axe gets a tad needy from the shock Black's magic spike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot earlier than usual but I had a hit of inspiration and just wanted to get this out as quick as possible.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Axe’s howl had scared the human and upon hearing a scuffle from the kitchen along with the sight of Crooks holding Axe back in a headlock, they felt the need to become physical.

It shoved Mutt and I through the open door with all it’s might, slamming it shut behind them and leaning wearily on the hard wood, my bone almost stabbing them in the process.

I hadn’t expected a green soul to become so protective of a pair of murderous cannibals, then again I wasn’t expecting to skewer them either but there was still a chance of it if they didn’t move.

“Mutt, Move The Pest. The Sooner We Finish The Sooner We May Go Back To The Lodge.” I smirked as I watched the human bite back a snarl.

It opened your mouth to speak out against my harsh words but instead turned to face Mutt as he took a solemn step forward.

“yes, milord.”

“Mutt, if you move me or force your way into my house, I’ll... I’ll never bake you another treat.”

_Closer_

“OR! Or, I’ll call Muffet and never talk to you again. I’m asking nicely for you to _leave_.”

It gave him a wary glare, shaking as it did, how pathetic, it can’t even form a real threat, it really is a green soul. It wrapped its fingers into the frames of the door, crudely blocking it with it’s body. The grunts and growls had quietened down but the human didn’t calm itself, instead choosing to glare at Mutt and myself.

“Is That The Best Threat You Could Muster? What Are You? A Child? Now Move-“ I felt myself pause, a hand hovering In front of them.

Almost immediately I snapped out of my temporary, frozen state and grabbed the front of the human’s collar, I could feel my eye lights become unfocused from the heavenly scent that came from the human and felt an ungodly urge to move closer, my nasal ridge brushing the humans chin, taking a deep inhale. I could feel them lean back as far as the wood behind them and my grip on their collar would allow.

My sockets widened from their scowl granting me a surprised expression, my brow bones sky rocketing.

**_My Mate._ **

This was **_My Mate._**

“Mutt, We’re Leaving. Now. The Others Are Not Here And I Do Not Wish To Dirty My Attire Further By Remaining In Such A Despicable Place, That Lazy Ketchup Guzzler Is Not To Know Of This Encounter.” I couldn’t put any unnecessary stress on ~~it~~ her, especially if she was intent on defending those beasts so I had to at least abide by her rules while we remained here.

“Wait so you’re going? Just like that?” She gingerly asked, my cheekbones warming, oh Toriel her voice was so soft, how had I never heard her angelic voice so clearly until now?

“Of Course, I Am, Why Should I Stay When You’re Incapable Of Forming A Decent Threat And Clearly Wish For Our Departure.” She wore an adorable expression of sweet surprise, making me wish I had realised her status in my life earlier, possibly at the sleepover.

“Ah, well, thank you for respecting my wishes, I think? Get home safe, I suppose.” She scratched her head with a bewildered expression, clearly trying to conclude my motive for my swift change of heart but her wishing me a farewell, filled my soul with joy I had never felt before, I wished to coo and dote upon her but it could wait.

I hummed, quickly turning back away so that she couldn’t see my blush.

“Don’t Die, Human.”

With that, Mutt and I left her on her front porch, the dog eyeing me with confusion as we went.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Your frown was beginning to hurt your head, rubbing it with the back of a shaky hand to rid the ache as you tenderly opened the door, peeping around its side.

The living room seemed intact, a few claw marks along the sides of the frame to the kitchen.

“Sugar? Axe? They’re gone if you want to come out now.” You call out, gently walking towards the kitchen, brushing the deep groves on the wooden frame with your fingertips as you enter.

What you didn’t expect to find was an irritated looking Sugar saddling Axe’s spine, as though Axe was a horse or bull, Sugar was also holding Axe’s head down on the ground with one hand on the occipital bone on his skull, so that his chin was digging into the ground.

Black goo was pooled where his chin was on the floor, eye light a thin slit, his arms and legs restrained to his sides and his breathing laboured. Honestly it was a rather hilarious image to walk in on un-ironically.

“...They’re Gone...?” Sugar asked in a rather tense voice, limbs shaking slightly.

“Surprisingly, without a fight either. Black just kind of changed his mind and left? It was so sudden as well just, ‘let me in you gross human turd or I’ll do something mean’ and then he went, ‘ah well, never mind, don’t die, bye.’ Like what the hell?! Don’t get me wrong I’m glad he listened to me and chose to respect my wishes but? I don’t know how I’m meant to take this, what the actual fuck!” Your arms were raised to around your eyelevel before you let them drop and hit your thighs with an audible ‘Smack’. Your mind screaming ‘what the fuck’ several times over.

You let out a groan of irritable confusion.

“Guess I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth though, you can let Axe up by the way.” You offhandedly remind Sugar, still wondering what happened that caused Black to leave, index finger between you incisors, elbow being held by your free hand as you thought over the situation.

“...I Know...But He Might...Attack Still...You Were...Rather Upset...” Sugar mumbled the last part, looking ashamed.

“... He...Gets Confused... It’s...Not His Fault...” He attempted to defend his brother but you understood well enough, a sympathetic look moving to rest upon you face in place of your puzzled scowl, you walked closer to Sugar and Axe and squatting a foot away to talk to them more clearly.

“Sugar, sweetie, It’s fine. If you think he needs a few more minutes to calm down, then I believe you. I’m sorry for flipping out back there, I’m just really confused and it’s going to give me a headache thinking about it.” You couldn’t help but joke, smiling with him when he mumbled his gratitude with a rustic blush on his cheek bones.

“And you, Axe, thank you for worrying but I’m fine, see?” You rub his nasal ridge with the back of your knuckle, his eye light expanding slightly and body becoming lax to match, his eye light contracting again when you stood.

“I suppose if I sit quietly with you, he’ll be fine?”

A small nod from the gentle giant.

“Okay.” You smiled softly and pulled out a chair from beside the dining table.

Surprisingly the extent of the damage was some deep gashes in the frame work from the living room to kitchen and some decorating the floor on the kitchen's side.

It’ll take a fair bit of effort but it should be possible to sand it out, if you get the correct tools. Yet another thing added to your list of things to buy.

“Gotta call Muffet today. Needs to know I moved in without any serious issues. Catch the bus to work later, pick up groceries on the way back, chocolate too. Maybe Muffet can explain what happened earlier...” You mutter under your breath, shutting up when you heard Axe tell his brother to get off.

Axe kneeled on the floor, rubbing his forehead with one of his large skeletal hands, moving over to the hole in his skull, hooking a finger into it and giving it a sharp tug that seemed to fully wake him up.

Axe looked around, as if taking In his surroundings for the very first time.

His giant eye light kept distorting and fuzzing around the edges before sharpening to stare at a certain spot or item.

When his gaze landed on you his eyelight grew incredibly wide, filling his socket entirely and he launched himself at you.

Barrelling into you faster than sugar could move to stop him, or faster then you jumping from the chair.

His large form enveloped you, breaking the chair to smithereens as he landed, you caught in his strong grip.

You were unharmed but once again utterly perplexed at the situation.

The odd churring noise coming from him indicated to you he was somewhat happy and probably not planning to kill you, though your crushed body and Sugar were both agreeing that this was a bad idea long term.

You patted Axe as best you could to signal you could hardly breathe whilst Sugar tried to detangle you from his brother’s grip, yanking anxiously at Axes arms.

Axe was too busy enjoying your hair to care much, he adjusted enough to give you more room to breathe. A phalange was twirling strands of hair and his nasal ridge was nuzzling into your head as he continued his deep rumbling purr.

All Sugar could do was drag Axe around, his grip ironclad on your smaller form. That was how you ended up in the living room with MTT dramatically sighing in the background with a huge skeleton curled around you.

Axe, to his credit, was incredibly comfortable and warm so with sugar sat beside you both, you felt safe enough to doze off.

You were awoken at lunch time by Sugar cooking, Axe still refused to release you and ended up cooing at, and cuddling you as you sipped on the soup Sugar had prepared.

It was a rather strange experience to be treated with such care, not to say it wasn’t wonderful being coddled and cared for but sometimes mother nature calls and there’s nothing you can do to change her mind.

“Axe I have to _pee_ I’ll be right back just give me five minutes!” You pulled forward much to Axe’s dismay.

A whiney grumble came from the skeleton as he reluctantly let you up but followed closely behind you as you went to the bathroom and was stood in the exact same position when you came out.

“I told you I’d be right back-!” You weren’t allowed to finish your sentence as Axe readily swept you back up, instantly returning to nuzzling your hair and taking you to the living room where his brother sat on the couch, watching Mettaton squinting at the extravagant android and you had to wonder how well he could actually see the screen.

“Axe, you do realise I have to go to work today, right?” The poor skeleton clearly didn’t given his response which was to tighten his grip and shake his skull into your hair, growling quietly.

“Come on you big baby you can survive without me for a few hours, you have up till now. If it makes you feel any better you can pick out a room to stay in while I’m out. Miles did say they’re free for me to find a use for, you staying in them counts as finding a use so it’s a win win. I get to have you guys over more and you get to hang out with me.”

Sugar glanced over and gave you a smile as wide as his crooked teeth allowed and Axe turned you to face his large fuzzy eye light as he graciously licked your cheek.

“AXE! You know that takes forever to wash off! That’s it I’m going in early!” You jump out of Axe’s loosened grip, stumbling as you regain your bearings, so that you could get back to the bathroom downstairs and clean off the dark smear before changing into your work clothes.

Muffet was going to have a riot when you told her about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not mentioned*
> 
> Axe was worried that you might have been in danger when Black’s magic spiked, thus the desperate babie who doesn’t want you to leave and really wants snuggles.
> 
> You’re nice to him and his brother and easy to bond to as you don’t judge them by their appearance. (Doesn’t hurt you’re not scared to walk up to him and give him food when he’s raging either)
> 
> MC *yeets a snickiees at moody Axe*: UR NOT U WHEN UR HUNGY, MUNCH A SNICKIEES!
> 
> Side note:
> 
> Black doesn't know Crooks is called Sugar yet so he will call him Crooks just as the others will until told otherwise.
> 
> Black is the first to pick up on the bond consciously, most have subconsciously Mutt being the first, so he just wished to be near you, sans was second but due to his conflict with emotions he ended up lashing out assuming what he felt towards you was negative, jokes on him though, lazy pun man has to work twice as hard for cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr in case anyone wants to say Hello!](http://maxmemer.tumblr.com)


End file.
